Jurassic Park: Demons of the Here and Now
by Anguirus111
Summary: While outside forces martial together to retake Isla Sorna, a missing passenger ship threatens to reveal the final dark legacy of Jurassic Park long kept secret since its creation.
1. Chapter 1

Costa Rica: Three pteranodons broke through the clouds headed for the small forested country. As they soared over the beach, some tourists began fleeing in panic while others snapped photos of the dinosaurs to prove to themselves that what they were seeing was real. The three dinos soared onwards over the jungle looking in wonder at all of the new sights that they hadn't seen since being cooped up back on that cage on Isla Sorna before they were unwittingly released by a pair of unwanted trespassers to their territory. But those ideas were a thing of the past, now was the present and these dinos intended to make the most of it by viewing all they could and start introducing their species to this new area. The three pteranodons glided to a halt and landed on a pair of branches on a tall tree before cawing at the sights in front of them…before they promptly fell off their perches and tumbled to the ground unconscious and began flopping on the ground before coming to a rest as numerous darts stuck out of their hides. Helicopters soon swarmed the area casting shadows on the dinosaurs as armed individuals poured out from behind nearby trees and quickly began stringing up the pteranodons with cables before attaching the strung up dinosaurs to tow cables lowered by the helicopters. Two more individuals appeared and watched the spectacle.

"Damnit Grant, what the hell were you thinking going back there?" muttered Jake Whitacre under his breath as he began shaking his head lightly. Henry Wu meanwhile just made another mark on a clipboard he was carrying with him.

"I can't tell you how lucky we are having got them when we did," Henry said as the helicopters up above took off bringing an eerie silence to the jungle. "If they'd been allowed to roost who's to say what trouble their kind could've caused around the world with air traffic."

"Still if these three managed to escape from Sorna there's no reason the other pteranodons couldn't make a break for it as well," Jake responded. "And here we are still with our hands tied about what we can and cannot do in regards to Sorna."

Henry shuddered at that statement. "Don't bring up Sorna again so soon after we just left there."

"Sorry Henry," Jake lamented. "It just isn't fair is all."

Henry nodded as he made a tally mark under P-1,2,3 before heading off with Jake further into the jungle following the team members ahead of them.

Three weeks later, Cruise Ship _Equestrian_, 100 miles off the Coast of Costa Rica: A supernatural fog drifted across the sea as the massive cruise liner slowly made its way through it constantly blaring its foghorn. On the deck some of the passengers strolled about trying to see how far they could into the fog. Steven and Kelly, having just barely survived their stroll through Site B were conniving on the deck.

"Screw that nondisclosure pact that drug company made us sign, if we write a tell all story of what happened on that island we'll make more than enough to deal with any legal issues," said Steven. Kelly nodded.

"And if worse comes to worse then we can retire with our money to some island nobody's ever heard of!" she said excitedly. Steven nodded happily as the two advanced down the deck hand in hand. But before they could return to their cabin, the whole ship suddenly lurched.

"Damned captain not seeing where he's going, I have half a mind to sue him," Steven grumbled. Kelly was about to agree when a scream was heard from across the deck everyone whirled their heads to look at the front of the ship and as they strained their eyes, several pairs of glistening jewels appeared piercing brightly through the fog.

"Oh my God," said Steven as he turned to run. Several blurs shot out across the deck headed towards the people at the other side. On the bridge it quickly became clear that something had gone very wrong and the captain began peering out through the forward windows with his binoculars.

"What is going on down there?" asked the second in command as more screams erupted from below.

"I don't know," responded the captain grimly. "But we'd better issue a distress call and break out the weapons."

The officers nodded and unlocked a cabinet and began pulling out rifles and loading cartridges into them.

"Alright let's-," began the captain when suddenly a massive object slammed through the front windows sprinkling glass everywhere.

"Oh my God-," began the captain. "Fire!"

On the other end of the radio in San Jose the only sounds heard were gunfires, screams, and then one very loud roar. San Jose immediately dispatched rescue ships to the last known coordinates of _The Equestrian_ but all they found were mangled bodies and blood everywhere. Out of a complement of 1000 individuals, 975 were found dead and those that weren't killed were in such a state of shock that they could not even speak, all they could do was just stare ahead their gaze fixed on some unknown object as blood covered their entire bodies.

Pacific Pharmaceuticals HQ, Seattle: 40 year old CEO of Pacific Pharmaceuticals, John Brown was sipping some coffee while reading the Seattle Times when his phone rang.

"Brown," he said into it.

"I've got the Costa Rican government on line one," said the secretary. John groaned.

"Fine put them through," he said. "_Jake if you did something…"_

The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Brown," he repeated into it. "Hello Mr. Secretary. What? Are you sure? You're joking! You're not? But how is this going to affect-, yes I'll be on my way immediately."

John lowered the phone and looked at the far wall in shock at the sudden change in events.

"_Shit and here I thought acquiring Ingen would be the end of my worries_," he thought laughing nervously before picking up his phone again. "Tell the airfield to have the jet ready to go to Costa Rica immediately and call Jake and tell him to meet me at San Jose."

"Yes sir," came the response. John scowled once more before getting up, grabbing his briefcase, and nearly exiting before turning around and grabbing a stack of papers that read: 'Project SRP/DRP'.

Jungle: A hail of gunfire erupted sending birds tearing into the sky as a nearby stream turned a shade of red while a dead corpse floated to one of the banks.

"Ah nuts," said Jake as he squatted next to the dead crocodile. "She is a beaut though."

"And from a long line of crocodiles that stretches all the way back to the dinosaurs," said Henry as he put his hands into his labcoat pockets that put him in stark contrast to the armed members of their party.

"I think this means we should call it a day," said Jake as he yawned and stretched as the sun began sinking lower past the horizon. "We'll need a good defensive position in the event we encounter any unwanted guests."

"You said we'd be going to back to San Jose tonight!" Henry protested.

"If you want to go back be my guest I'm sure Danni will come pick you up in her chopper," responded Jake. Henry groaned as Jake mentioned the pilot that had inadvertently landed them on Sorna and got caught up in a situation considerably bigger than just a bad landing. Upon making it to Costa Rica she had become embroiled in the 'A-1 Project' and had joined whole heartedly to prevent others from experiencing what she had on Sorna with the death of her long time co-pilot and one of her passengers. Since joining Jake and Henry, she'd been helping to ferry dinosaurs to the island of Indigo that was housing the dinos that had been captured on Costa Rica. But as an added side-effect, she and Henry had become closer over the past few months following their brief time spent together on Sorna after Jake's apparent death trying to fend off some dimetrodons.

"Look if you're jealous," began Henry again. Jake just began laughing.

"Nah, I just like pushing your buttons is all," he responded with a big grin. Henry groaned again when suddenly the wind picked up as a rhythmic thumping was heard and a bright light washed over them.

"Oh hell," said Jake shaking his head as a helicopter lowered itself nearby into a clearing. The team emerged from the jungle and headed towards the helicopter as a figure appeared in front of the bright searchlight. The image Danni Steferson suddenly came into focus as she stopped right in front of them.

"We _were_ going to come back," said Henry trying to defend Jake's decision.

"All the same we're so glad you care DS," said Jake dryly. Danni rolled her eyes at that statement even though Jake and Henry couldn't see that through her thick sunglasses.

"Big Boss Man has ordered you two to go immediately to San Jose," the pilot responded.

"Why?" asked Henry curious.

"Something's come up," said Danni ominously. Jake and Henry looked at each other before inwardly sighing and began walking towards the helicopter.

Morning, San Jose: Inside the President's Office, Jake, Henry, and John sat in front of the president's desk as the secretary of defense gave his report on the attack of _The Equestrian_. John was deep in thought as the pictures of the carnage were shown, Henry looked horrified, while Jake looked somewhere between bored and annoyed.

"And that was the last radio communication from the liner," said the secretary as he shut off the tape player. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments as each pondered the situation.

"So what is the official status of the ship then?" asked John finally.

"Officially she sank off the coast of Costa Rica late at night two days ago," said the President. "We recovered a handful of survivors who were so deeply traumatized by the events that they cannot even begin to tell about it. Much less speak at all."

"And unofficially?" asked Henry.

"We have the boat safely tucked away at a secure location pending a full investigation," said the secretary of transportation who was also in the room.

"By whom?" asked John.

"By your company of course," said the president steepling his hands in front of his face.

"Why? It's fairly obvious what did this," said Jake crossing his arms.

"Yes but this is hardly an isolated incident. And before you give me that look Mr. Whitacre, we've received numerous distress calls from smaller craft only to discover them with its occupants in the same condition as those found onboard the ocean liner," began the president. John instantly sat up at that.

"Why wasn't I made aware of this information?" he demanded.

"Because pirating is a major concern in the waters where those ships were lost and to instantly jump the gun and say it was d…hostile bogies, would be a bit premature. Besides we investigated any nearby islands and found nothing. However given this latest attack we have been forced to reassess our earlier assumption. It may still be pirates or it could be bogies but we need you to give us a definitive answer by the end of the month," said the president.

"Or else what?" said Jake angrily.

"Or else we will fire bomb Sorna and order you to abandon Indigo so we can destroy that island as well in order to prevent future attacks," said the president darkly. All three members of Pacific Pharmaceuticals stood up at that.

"That's not fair!" Henry protested. "After all we've done for this country!"

"Which is why I'm giving you a month, the cabinet and congress wanted me to destroy the two islands now and only through my insistence of what you have done to stop the dinosaur invasion was I able to get them to relent. But this is still a bad situation and the country feels strongly that destroying Sorna will solve our problems. I on the other hand agree with your belief that it will only make things worse," said the president.

"What about our timetable for Project SRP?" Jake asked. "That was approved by the senate before this incident took place."

"The timetable is still in effect and I wish you well but the point remains that in a month this problem had better be fixed or we will intervene," said the president standing. "Now then, I will have all the data we've collected transferred to your company and will have _The Equestrian_ brought to Indigo. I wish you gentlemen luck, I really do."

"And we thank you for your time," said John as protocol dictated before he, Jake, and Henry left the room.

"Goddamnit!" shouted Jake angrily as they exited the building. "This is bullshit! We've waited ten years for this moment and now it's just going to slip through our fingers! I won't let that happen."

"None of us will let that happen," John assured him. "But we do need to get the ball rolling immediately."

"Agreed," said Henry. "But who will do what?"

"I think _I_ will helm the investigation, it's too important to risk delegating the task to someone else. Henry you should stay here and continue searching for any dinos that may have made the journey across the pond. Jake, you're the one who has invested the most time in the plans for reacquisition so I have to ask one last time, will you be able to handle it?" asked the CEO.

Jake sighed. "If I hadn't had that trip to Sorna I probably would've said yes but would've been lying. But since I went there and finally confronted what I'd kept buried for so long, yes I do think I'll be able to handle it…better. If not I'll bow out because this mission was designed to operate without me."

"Good. But I need you to come back with me to San Diego so you can acquire what records you can pertaining to all of Ingen's dinosaurs," said John.

"Why don't you do it?" asked Jake confused.

"Because I need to make a trip to Montana instead," said John cryptically. Jake shrugged before John continued.

"And you really need to see Hammond. He doesn't have much time left Jake, do you really want the last conversation you had with him to be the one he carries to the grave?" asked John. Jake sighed.

"I'll get you your information," was all he said. John nodded before turning to Henry.

"I hope the next time we meet it'll be at the Operations Building toasting our success," he said. Henry nodded as the two shook hands and Jake and he slapped hands together and then Jake and John turned and left leaving the scientist behind.

"Hey," said Danni as she appeared at the base of the steps. "What're you thinking?"

"I just got a funny feeling like I'm not going to see them again," said Henry a little sad at his morbid thoughts.

"I'm sure it'll pass. C'mon let's go get a drink," said Danni as she led him off away from the capital building.

San Diego: At the receptionist desk of the Ingen Office, 32 year old Stephanie Sandelder sat doing a crossword puzzle while nearby a couple of coworkers were standing near a water cooler.

"I swear, today I'm going to make my move and ask Stephanie out. I've been getting ready for this moment for the past few months and now it's all come together," said the first worker.

"I don't know," said the second one dubious. "Do you see the way she looks at that photo of that guy on her desk in that photo of her, him, and that dino? I think she's still hung up on him."

"Well she's about to trade up, here I go," said the first worker smoothing his hair. As he was about to head towards the desk, the bell rang as the door opened and someone walked in.

"I guess I'll wait until after him," said the first worker quickly returning to the cooler as the first one laughed. At her desk, Stephanie didn't look up, figuring it to be just another worker coming in, as she penciled in another word.

"Tell me Stevie," said a very familiar voice that she hadn't heard in years. "Do you ever do any real work or is it only when I'm not around that you do?"

Stephanie's eyes widened as her pencil dropped onto the puzzle book. Before she could look up she was startled as a muddy old phone fell onto her desk.

"I found that on a recent excursion, figured you might want it," said the person before picking up a photo that was on her desk as she continued to stare at her crossword in shock.

"So how's your baby?" continued the person looking at the protoceratops in the photo. "Last I heard she was a whopping forty pounds and could mow down an entire forest if you gave her the chance."

"She-she's fine," said Stephanie still not looking up.

"And how are you?" asked the person. "Did you get my letters and postcards?"

Stephanie looked up to see Jake Whitacre leaning on the raised platform around her desk.

"Yeah," she said as a grin slowly spread across her face. "Until Steviesaurus ate them."

"Well at least you both got some enjoyment out of them," said Jake with a smirk. Stephanie grinned lightly.

"So what brings you here?" asked Stephanie.

"Oh…everything," responded Jake. "But I mainly came here to say I'm sorry for the past ten years."

"Maybe it's my daughter who you should be apologizing to," said Stephanie. Jake nodded and produced a fern that he'd been holding onto since walking in.

"You think this'll do it?" he asked. Stephanie reached for the branch.

"It might," she said nodding her head.

"Oh I didn't mean that, I meant this," said Jake producing a candy bar and laying it on top of the fern. Stephanie growled in mock anger and smacked Jake in the arm with the fern.

"Ow," said Jake holding his arm. "Harassment, harassment!"

"Oh shut up," said Stephanie with a laugh as she got up and swung around the desk and embraced Jake. By the water cooler the first worker almost fainted while the second began shaking uncontrollably while desperately repressing a laugh.

"So…staying here long?" asked Stephanie hopefully. Jake shook his head regretfully.

"For now no, but soon yes," he said before turning bright again. "Can you show me around? I think I've been gone too long to remember this place."

"And when have you ever been here?" asked Stephanie doubtful as she let his earlier comment go for now.

"Good point," said Jake nodding.

"So where do you need to get to?" asked Stephanie.

"Well Stev-," began Jake before Stephanie interrupted him.

"Jake, some things have changed since you've been gone. I do adore you calling me Stevie but its Stephanie these days. Stevie had to grow up sometime," said Stephanie. Jake nodded suddenly feeling old.

"I understand. I do respect you, you know that right?" he asked a little bit hurt. Stephanie quickly nodded.

"One of the few," she said. "So where to Mr. Whitacre?"

"Computer records please, Ms. Sandelder," said Jake. "Or is it Mrs?"

"You wish," said Stephanie shaking her head. "I'm a single mother with a dinosaur for a daughter. That kind of makes relationships almost impossible."

"Do you regret me shipping her to you then?" asked Jake unsure.

"No," said Stephanie strongly. "She's the only one who can give me unrequited love and that is why I always look forward to seeing her when I get home."

Jake nodded and the two continued on in silence.

"So where does that leave us?" asked Jake.

"I don't know," responded Stephanie truthfully. "But I do love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah and you know that I feel the same," said Jake sadly. "I just wish we weren't who we are is all."

"I know but we'll just have to make the best of it," said Stephanie hopeful.

"But not right now," said Jake. "Now is a critical juncture for Pacific Pharmaceuticals, but once it's done I promise you things'll get better."

"And if they don't?" asked Stephanie. Jake looked at her.

"Then I wish for you the best," he said. "I always have and always will."

"I know you do," said Stephanie sadly as the two entered into the computer files room.

Montana: Alan Grant sighed as he sat in a tent trying to go over the budget numbers for his dig. While math was never his strong point, he reluctantly did calculations when he to and right now all of his math was coming up in the red.

"Damn," said Grant to himself as he looked down at the dig that was bustling with activity from his hilltop view. After his return from Sorna, Grant had been hounded by reporters and TV personalities alike to detail his experiences on Sorna and while they had been offering wads of money, Grant was extremely reluctant to sell his soul like he had done to get him on Sorna in the first place so he had refused every one of them except for a small interview with a television company in New Zealand just so he could contribute something to his former homeland. But now with his star pupil Billy Brennan still in the hospital and the dig worse off than ever thanks to their brief absence he began to wonder if he should just pack it in and go back to the university and start teaching again. Grant groaned at that prospect before picking up a bottle of aspirin and taking a couple of them as a low rhythmic thumping sound was heard. In an odd sense of déjà vu, a helicopter came soaring in from out of nowhere and landed kicking dirt and dust everywhere all over the dig. Grant just shook his head before calmly getting up and walking down to the helicopter as the students covered up the exposed dinosaur bones. Grant walked down in front of the helicopter unfazed as dust whipped around him before looking at the pilot who merely pointed in the direction of the trailer that served as the team's base of operations as Grant turned and headed towards it.

"_Hammond I swear if this is you I don't know what I'm going to do or say_," thought Grant to himself as he opened the door and stepped into the trailer. But to his disappointment and confusion instead of a grey haired old man, a middle aged man with brown hair and casual business attire leaned against the island in the center of the trailer's kitchen.

"Ah Doctor Grant I was hoping you'd be the first one through that door," said the man a little cheerful as he offered his hand. Grant looked at it before looking up at the man un-amused.

"Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing in here?" he demanded. The man dropped his hand and crossed his arms.

"Fair enough," the man conceded getting down to business. "My name is John Brown and I'm the CEO of the drug conglomerate Pacific Pharmaceuticals."

"And I should know that name because?" asked Grant annoyed.

"Because I currently run the company that manufactures that bottle of aspirin in your left hand," responded John bluntly. Grant cursed inwardly at himself as he looked at the bottle before placing it on the counter next to him.

"And this concerns me how?" said Grant.

"Honestly Doctor Grant? It doesn't," said John lightly shaking his head. "But recently I came into possession of a company that you've had some unpleasant encounters with in the past and it is because of that company that I am here today."

Grant tensed at that statement.

"We have nothing left to discuss," he said as he turned around and walked off.

"Doctor Grant I will pay you 30000 dollars right now if you just hear me out," said John as Grant was nearly out the door. Grant turned and glared at him angrily.

"Look I'm sorry to have to put you in this position but I am in a very bad spot right now and you are the only person who can help me," said John clearly aggravated. Grant didn't respond, he just looked out at the dig that had resumed after the chopper's blades had died down.

"How do I know you are legit?" Grant choked out finally.

"As opposed to the Kirby family who duped you into going to Sorna?" asked John as Grant nodded. "Well two ways. One being that I've already contacted your university and they know I am who I say I am and you are more than free to contact them for verification, and second I'm not asking you to make an immediate decision on what I'm about to ask of you. I'll give you a week which'll be enough time for you to make sure that check clears and then the offer will be rescinded. But I guarantee you that if you do join me it'll quickly become apparent that I _do_ run Pacific Pharmaceuticals."

"Just promise me one thing," began Grant looking at him still not moving. "That I will not touch nor go anywhere near Sorna."

"Done," said John nodding as he took out a DVD case. "What I request of you has nothing to do with it and besides, I have my own plans for that island…"

Hammond's Loft: Former CEO and creator of Ingen Bioengineering, John Hammond was sitting on his bed faced with his own growing mortality as he listened to his 26 year old granddaughter Lex describe her previous week.

"So to make a long story short that's the last time I'll ever do finger painting again," said Lex as Hammond chuckled as she took off her hat to reveal streaks of red, green, and blue through her blond hair.

"But I pray this hasn't swayed you away from the art scene," the eccentric billionaire asked.

"Of course not grandpa I love it more than ever," said Lex as she produced a large manilla enveloped and pulled a portrait from it.

"What do you think?" she asked revealing the portrait to be of John Hammond.

"It's marvelous my dear," said Hammond in awe as it showed a painting of him in a business suit striking a dramatic pose while staring directly at the viewer.

"I just wanted you to see it before…before," began Lex before she broke down into tears and began crying into her hands as the doorbell to the apartment rang and the butler went to answer it.

"Calm down my dear I'm not dead yet," said Hammond trying to lighten the situation. "Besides, it is things that like this that only strengthen my resolve to go on living. I want to be there when you are recognized as the most prestigious artist of all time and the envy of the world over."

"Oh grandpa," said Lex laughing. Hammond smiled gently at her before a darkened figure appeared in the doorway to his study. Hammond's eyes widened briefly before he returned his direction to Lex.

"Lex darling I hate to have to do this to you, but I already had a prior engagement scheduled who has just arrived," said Hammond. Lex turned to see the darkened figure in the doorway as she brushed aside her tears.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Lex. Hammond nodded.

"I promise," he said. Lex gave him a brief smirk before picking up her things and heading for the doorway.

"Bye grandpa," she said turning back to him before facing the new arrival who was looking at her passively though a pair of darkened sunglasses.

"Do I know you?" Lex asked.

"Maybe in another lifetime," responded the individual cryptically as the man shrugged. Lex eyed him more closely as the individual shifted uncomfortably.

"Have you ever heard of a Doctor Ian Malcolm?" the woman asked. The individual nodded.

"Yes, a man who totally dedicated his life to the theory of chaos as I recall. If you ask me I think the theory became his life," the man mused as a grin threatened to break out on his face.

"Well you look a lot like him Mr…." began Lex.

"Whitacre," said the man. "Jake Whitacre."

"Okay Mr. Whitacre, I'd say you look a little like Dr. Malcolm," said Lex as she eyed the lines of his face.

"I'd certainly hope so, he's my cousin," responded the scientist bluntly. Lex's eyes bugged out at that statement as Jake laughed.

"And what brings you to my see my grandfather today?" Lex demanded.

"Lex darling, please," began Hammond from the study.

"I was hoping to have one more conversation with him. I'm afraid I haven't spoken to him in a good thirteen years," said Jake. It didn't take long for Lex to realize what that implied.

"If you say anything to upset him and I find out about it, I will come after you," threatened Lex. Jake said nothing but tipped his head at her as she took off.

"I must admit to being surprised at seeing you here," said Hammond as he looked at Jake passively.

"As am I," responded Jake coolly. "I vowed never to step foot in here ever again."

"So why have you come back?" asked Hammond.

"Things change I guess," said Jake as he walked into the room and sat down on the seat Lex had vacated.

"You look good Jake," said Hammond as he set eyes on someone whose exploits were the only thing he'd heard of him for the past thirteen years.

"You too," said Jake nodding. "You too."

Hammond barked a laugh at that. "You're too kind."

Jake shrugged but remained silent.

"So what brings you my way?" asked Hammond.

"I was…_asked_ to come," said Jake uncomfortable.

"By whom?" asked Hammond curious.

"My employer," said Jake.

"Ah. Well for what it's worth, John Brown is a good man," said Hammond. "He'd better be to be running _my_ company."

"It's not much of a company these days John," responded Jake refusing to take offense at Hammond's statement.

"Yes I suppose you're right," said Hammond not wanting to turn this into another shouting match like the last conversation he'd had with Jake.

"He will make Ingen powerful once again," Jake assured him.

"And what will he do with my former assets?" asked Hammond.

"Use them to help mankind," said Jake.

"How noble," said Hammond slightly disgusted. Jake sat there deep in thought.

"I once told someone that when they told me their dream about 'creating a place where children of all ages could go to see and touch the most astounding animal attractions the world had ever seen', that that was noble," said Jake. Hammond looked at him sadly.

"Yes…I believe you did," said Hammond recalling a conversation from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Was I wrong?" asked Jake. Hammond stared straight ahead as his vision began to grow a little misty.

"You weren't wrong the question is was the person you told that to wrong," responded Hammond. "But perhaps that question's best left for another day. I have something that I've been keeping in the hope that you would one day return. It's in my top left drawer of desk if you want it."

Jake eyed Hammond curiously before getting up and approaching the desk which he opened to reveal a plastic card inside along with a lanyard attached to it; it was Jake's old Ingen ID Card that allowed access to locked locations on Nublar, Sorna, and Indigo. The last Jake had seen of it was when he'd ripped it off and thrown it in Hammond's wastebasket all those years ago.

"Thanks," said Jake holding the card at arms length.

"Well go ahead, put it on," said Hammond. Jake looked at him hesitantly before putting the lanyard over his neck as the card hung down in front of his shirt over an old locket that was inside his shirt.

"Like old times," said Jake as he eyed the mud encrusted dirt on it that was likely there from his times on Sorna.

"Like old times," Hammond agreed. "So what are your plans now?"

Jake paused at that statement before continuing. "John when I left here the last time I swore to do one thing and one thing only. Do you remember what that was?"

"Yes I remember," said Hammond shifting uneasily in his seat. "Why?"

"I said it'd take ten years, it really took thirteen, but finally the time has come to take back what's ours," said Jake as an evil grin slid across his face. Hammond really sat up at that statement.

"You can't do that!" he shouted. "Costa Rica…"

"Is tired of the constant intrusions on their soil by hostile bogeys," Jake shot back. "Are you aware of how many people have died following the A-1 Project?"

"I haven't forgotten," Hammond balked.

"Well let's just say that the pteranodons were the last straw. The Costa Rican government returned Sorna to Ingen under the assumption that these attacks would cease," said Jake. "So that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"How dare you, those animals deserve more than this!" said Hammond. "You and I both know none of this is their fault."

"You're right it isn't their fault," Jake admittedly. "But if we don't do something now then it'll be a full out war between humans and dinosaurs and I'd rather not see that happen. And somehow I don't think you'd want to either."

Hammond sat there in silence as a wave of emotions flooded through him before he slowly nodded his head.

"I'd by lying if I said I'm not happy about this," he said.

"Look John, don't worry about it. Soon this will all be over and everything will be back to normal. I'll see you again I promise," said Jake getting up.

"Jake, whatever you do and whatever my feelings are on this subject know one thing, life will find a way, do not forget that," Hammond warned. Jake nodded at him solemnly.

"I will John, I promise," he said and with that he was gone leaving Hammond alone with his thoughts.

"Goodbye old friend," he said softly to the open doorway.

Montana: "So there you have it," said John Brown as he turned off the TV that had just given an overview of the _Equestrian_ disaster as well as a brief overview of dinosaur intrusions of the Costa Rican coastline. Alan Grant had a mixture of shock and confusion on his face as John Brown produced a lighter and lit the DVD on fire before tossing it into a wastebasket and dousing the flames with some bottled water.

"I'm sure the media would've loved to have gotten their hands on that," John commented wryly as he sat in a nearby chair.

"How are you able to keep all of this a secret from the outside world?" asked Grant.

"It's not that hard after all dinosaur attacks can be covered up as other native animal attacks of the Costa Rican jungles. _The Equestrian_ however was a much harder problem to cover up which is why the Costa Rican government is demanding I fix this problem now," said John.

"And the catch is?" asked Grant waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"They said they'll raze Sorna if I don't come up with answers by the end of the month," said John crossing his arms.

"I see," said Grant wondering how he should take that news given his encounters with dinosaur specimens over the years.

"Look if you don't want to help me to save Sorna that's fine. But please help me so the loss of innocent lives will cease," said John.

"I still don't see why you need me," admitted Grant.

"We need you because you're the only paleontologist alive with significant knowledge of Ingen's operations," John responded. "Plus we need your help because as the tape said, the evidence we've found suggests that whatever did this neither matches any of Ingen's specimen records nor the records of any known dinosaur."

"Assuming it is a dinosaur that's been doing this," Grant felt the need to point out.

"Yes," John Brown reluctantly admitted. "The thought has crossed our minds that this might be the work of humans though I would hope that no human would resort to what happened on the _Equestrian_, but I could very well be wrong."

"And what are you promising me in return?" asked Grant wondering if he should really be going down this line of questioning.

"I'll pay for your dig for the next ten years and I'll return the photo equipment and photos that my people seized from you upon your return from Sorna with your word that you will not publish them nor use them in any presentation of any time prior to the end of next year," said John getting out his pen and checkbook.

"And why's that?" Grant pressed.

"As I said I have plans for Sorna that could become compromised with renewed interest in that island. Your little incident over there caused enough damage as it is," said John. Grant bristled at that statement but let it go.

"At Helena there is a jet waiting. It will wait there for one standard week and if you are not on that jet by that time it will leave," said John. "I leave the decision in your capable hands Doctor Grant."

And with that he was gone leaving Alan Grant alone with a check in his hands and a lot on his mind.

Next day, Island of Indigo: Several Blackhawk military helicopters hovered by overhead as three pterandons were placed inside of a newly constructed cage. As soon as the locks were secured, the helicopters moved off to land nearby as on the beaches of Indigo, numerous attack craft were being prepped as various soldiers on the beach engaged in combat practice. Jake Whitacre, newly arrived from San Diego, watched them practice as a jeep pulled up behind him. Jake turned around before he burst out into a big grin as the two people walked up to him.

"Sam, Gerry, it's been a long time," said Jake grasping the hands of both of them.

"That it has," said Sam Stone nodding his head. "That it has."

"I told you guys this day would come someday, I told you," said Jake returning his attention to the troops.

"Yeah and I'm grateful it's finally come," admitted Sam. "It's been tormenting me for awhile now."

"Especially after finally hearing about the numerous A-1s that've popped up," said Gerry Harding. He and Sam had both left Ingen and gone their separate ways shortly after Sorna fell until they were contacted by John Brown if there were interested in Project SRP and both had immediately joined up.

"It's been a nightmare trying to contain them," Jake agreed. "But c'mon let's go inside I'll explain everything that's happened over the past thirteen years and what's about to happen."

Montana: Alan Grant hefted his backpack uncertainly as he walked across the runway towards the Leer Jet in the distance. As he approached, the door to the jet opened and a ladder extended to the ground.

"Greetings Doctor Grant I'm glad you decided to join us," said John Brown peering out.

"Understand that I am not happy about this," said Grant as he boarded the plane and the door was shut behind him.

"I understand and neither am I about this whole situation. Hopefully that both gives us an incentive to get this done as soon as possible because like I told you, I need to know what happened on that ship by the end of the month," said John.

"And what happens to me if you don't?" he asked wondering if he should get off the plane before it took off.

"Then you'll still get paid and I'll be in a lot of trouble," said John as he leaned back in his chair onboard the plane. "You ready to go?"

"I do have one request before we take off," said Grant. John looked at him confused.

"Go ahead," he offered.

"I have an assistant named Billy Brennan who was injured during our time on Sorna. He's supposed to be discharged in a few days and he told me he'd be willing to return to work. I'll need his assistance on this project," said Grant.

"Done," said John immediately as he took out his Pacific Pharmaceuticals hat and laid it on his face. "And let me know if you want anyone else brought in because between you, him, me, and my disaster investigation team, that's it."

"Wonderful," said Grant annoyed as the plane taxied onto the runway and took off for Costa Rica.

Indigo: "So there you have it," said Jake shutting off the slide projector. "Quite a ride huh?"

"Still it's about what I expected," commented Gerry.

"Yeah me too," agreed Sam. "As you said in the control room over there if we let the dinos take over, A1 would only be the beginning."

"Speaking of which, what about Jeff and Karrie are they coming?" asked Sam.

"No," said Jake shaking his head. "They've both made their own lives free of Ingen and to be honest it's for the best. They weren't in it as deep as we were."

The other two nodded their heads and got up.

"Get some rest, tomorrow…tomorrow we take back what's rightfully ours," said Jake. Gerry held out his hand as Sam held out his as well and Jake extended his out also before each said:

"Tomorrow we reclaim Sorna,"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To any new readers, this is the third story in a trilogy with the previous installments being: Demons of the Future and Demons of the Past, so you might want to read those first. And to any who read Demons of the Future, I guarantee you this story won't be a train wreck like that one was.

Pacific Ocean: A lone helicopter tore across the sky above the silent still waters as it headed for a destination that it could not yet see. Inside sat a somewhat forlorn Doctor Alan Grant along with a very busy John Brown as he was typing something on his laptop while also on the phone and further still looking at a PDA.

"Yeah…well he'd better get it done or it'll be somebody's head," said John into the phone. "What about the A-1 Project, any results there? Really, now that _is_ interesting. What do the lab boys say? Okay how about marketing? Well if its fine with them it's fine with me go for it. Yeah I'll be at Indigo shortly, is the ship there? Alright good I'll see you later."

John closed his phone and set it next to him as he continued typing on the computer oblivious to Grant's presence.

"Ahem," said Grant suddenly. John looked up at him startled before settling back down.

"Yeah what's up?" he asked before returning his gaze to his laptop.

"In the rush to leave the plane and board the helicopter in San Jose you never actually said where we're going. There's nothing out here besides two islands I'd rather forget," said Grant shifting in his seat. John briefly grinned at that statement.

"Let's just say that bad things come in threes," the CEO responded ominously. Grant's expression paled at that statement.

"If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting," Grant warned.

"Then nothing," responded John as he closed his laptop and clasped his hands over it. "I only ask that you reserve judgment until we reach our destination."

Before Grant could respond the radio crackled on from the cockpit.

"Sir we're coming up on the task force now," came the voice.

"Yes, excellent," said John happily as he got as close to the window as possible as he peered out at the ocean.

"What exactly are you looking for?" asked Grant bewildered.

"That," said John with a grin. A huge oil tanker appeared below them and Grant looked at it stunned as all across the deck were helicopters, tanks, and countless other military vehicles with numerous individuals racing across the massive deck.

"Take us down," ordered John.

"Yes sir," came the response. The helicopter swooped past the rear bridge tower of the ship before coasting down for a smooth landing on the tanker deck.

"I'll be right back," said John opening the door.

"No I'm coming with you," Grant stated.

"Alright your choice but you're also legally bound to mention nothing that you see or hear here," said John getting out onto the deck as a moment later Grant followed him. They stepped onto the deck and basked in the sunlight before three figures approached them.

"Jake, Gerry, Sam," John acknowledged shaking their hands. "This is Doctor Alan Grant."

"Yes we've met before," Gerry acknowledged. Grant looked at him perturbed as the last he'd seen the veterinarian he was treating a sick triceratops on Nublar before the 'incident'. Seeing him amidst all of the military hardware and personnel made him wonder what exactly had happened to the man since they'd parted ways leaving Ellie with him.

"Well you already know Doctor Harding, this is Sam Stone, and Doctor Jake Whitacre," said John finishing the introductions.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Doctor Grant even though you decided not to endorse Jurassic Park," said Jake with a slight grin.

"And what exactly are you a doctor in?" accused Grant. Jake laughed nervously and that was the only response Grant needed.

"Wonderful," said Grant annoyed.

"Anyway I just came to wish you luck," said John.

"You too," said Jake. "Because if you don't find out what happened on that boat then we're all sunk."

"And what is that you're doing with all of this technology?" inquired Grant.

"Transporting it," said Jake.

"Where?" demanded Grant.

"Classified," Jake mused.

"You're taking it to Sorna aren't you?" stated Grant putting the pieces together.

"Hmm and here I thought your expertise was on analyzing the past," said Jake thoughtfully.

"I just hope you know what you're getting into," said Grant crossing his arms. He wasn't completely happy with what he saw here, but then again he was in no position to complain. Maybe later when he had one on one time with John Brown…

"So do I," Jake admitted. "The same goes for you too with your investigation. I'm glad I'm not doing your job."

Grant snorted at that statement but said nothing.

"Well again good luck and we'll see you two later I hope," said John heading back for the helicopter.

"Hey John," called Jake.

"Yeah?" asked John confused when an object came flying right at him. Tensing as a rifle slammed into his chest, he fumbled with it before getting a grip on it.

"You might need that," said Jake with a smirk before turning around and leaving with Gerry and Sam. John looked at the M41A Pulse Rifle before shaking his head at Jake and climbing back into the copter. Alan Grant took one last look at the armament on the deck before shaking his head and getting in as well.

"Let's go," said John slamming the door shut before placing the rifle on the seat next to him. The helicopter blades began rotating again and soon the helicopter was in the air leaving the tanker behind.

"Do you really think you're going to need that?" asked Grant nodding at the rifle.

"Hmmm? Oh, well let's just say when you're dealing with what we're dealing with it's best to expect the unexpected," said John before frowning at that sentence. "Anyway we should be reaching our destination in about fifteen minutes so I'd be prepared."

"And where are we going?" asked Grant. John looked up at him silently.

"Indigo,"

Boat: Jake, Gerry, and Sam entered into the ship and headed for the briefing room. Inside was a massive dry-erase board with the image of Isla Sorna superimposed on it as well as a long table with chairs with a figure sitting on the other end.

"You're late," said the person curtly.

"Our boss showed up unexpectedly and we had to speak with him," Jake explained a little put off by the individual's attitude.

"That may be," said the individual. "But where we're going time is a luxury we won't have. You have to do what I say when I say it or you'll be putting the lives of yourselves as well as the entire task force in danger. That will not be permitted do you understand me? Where we're going you won't get a second chance."

"You think we don't know that?" demanded Sam upset. "For six months we watched that island crumble apart in front of our eyes despite all of our attempts to stop it."

"Which is why I'm here," said Lt. Aeryl Mingham as she leaned forward into the light and clasped her hands in front of her head. "I'm here to see that you don't screw up again."

Indigo: John's helicopter tore across the beach and over the trees as it headed towards the center of the island. Alan Grant looked down with trepidation as a pair of electrified fences passed by below and completely tensed up when an ankylosaur appeared beneath grazing on some grass.

"Yeah according to Jake she was a bitch to take down," said John. "But apparently its hardened carapace allowed it to float above the waves long enough to survive the passage."

"Passage to Costa Rica?" questioned Grant. John nodded.

"We're looking to find ways to adapt its bony structure for use in body armor that could double as a flotation device," he said offhand as he had focused his attention back on his laptop.

"What?!?!" shouted Grant.

"Uh, you didn't hear that," said John abruptly.

"What are you doing with those dinos?" demanded Grant.

"Just observation with…limited experimentation," said John. "At any rate it doesn't concern what we're doing here."

"It had better not," said Grant sternly. "I know you're fully aware of my opinion on dinosaurs running loose on this earth."

"Yes something along the lines of fossils being the real dinosaurs and that what John Hammond and Ingen did was create animal theme park attractions, nothing more," John recalled.

"You heard about that?" asked Grant surprised.

"I was there," stated John. "And so too were the Kirbys by my account."

"Yes they were," Grant mumbled. Although the Kirbys had meant well they were still somewhat of a sore spot in Grant's mind at the moment.

"And there you have it," John concluded shutting down his laptop again and pulling out a newspaper as he began reading it.

"What did you think of my speech?" Grant had to ask.

"Oh I agree whole-heartedly with it," said John. "Whatever is on Sorna, I guarantee you it acts nothing like dinosaurs used to act back in their day. Plus as long as all the dinosaur work is focused on fossils then I can do with Sorna what I please."

"Hooray," said Grant deadpan. Before John could respond the jungle pulled back and the helicopter came to a rest. The CEO popped the door and stepped out into the blinding sun before advancing towards a building nearby. But as Alan Grant stepped out, he was instantly wracked with both nostalgia and dread. In front of him was the Visitors Center complete with the three rotundas and conical roofs while nearby sat a pair of jeeps adorned with the Jurassic Park logo on them and nearby he could've sworn he saw a pair of tour vehicles pulling away from sight.

"You coming?" asked John.

"Sorry," Grant apologized. "I certainly wasn't expecting this from a third island."

"Ingen left everything behind when they left this island and since, aside from a few stray velociraptors, there were no dinosaurs or natural disasters to strike the island it was still in fairly pristine condition when we arrived. So in the interest of cutting budgets we just decided to reuse all of the old stuff," John explained as they reached the front doors.

"You're certain we're not on Nublar?" Grant had to ask.

"Positive," said John Brown as he pushed the doors open and the two walked into the lobby that was bustling with activity centered around a display piece of a tyrannosaurus skeleton attacking a brachiosaur skeleton with a banner above reading: 'When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth'. It was all too much for Dr. Grant and he nearly collapsed from the sight.

"Are you gonna be all right?" John inquired after having started up the steps. Grant swallowed his feelings and hefted his bag as he started towards the CEO.

"I'll be fine," was all he managed to say as he too advanced up the steps trying to avoid the constant bombardment of images flashing through his mind of 13 years ago.

Boat: "What do you mean 'screw up again'?" demanded Gerry.

"I'm talking about the events that led to you having to evacuate Sorna," began Aeryl as though this should've been obvious. "Or should I say 'fled'."

"What did you say?" seethed Sam. Jake meanwhile remained silent and merely had his arms crossed with his hands inside of his jacket.

"If you hadn't fled Sorna I wouldn't be sitting here right now having this conversation with you," Aeryl stated.

"Yeah we'd be dead!" shouted Gerry.

"I disagree," said Aeryl. "I've observed your actions on Isla Sorna after Project Jurassic Park failed and some of your actions were…questionable to say the least."

Jake's eyebrow twitched at that statement but he remained impassive beyond his dark sunglasses.

"How so?" the scientist finally asked.

"Well for starters you took on the dinosaurs in a pre-emptive strike for no reason then to cure your own boredom," said Aeryl utterly confused by that line of reasoning. "You effectively made an enemy where you didn't have one only to stop killing them just a few weeks later for unknown reasons. After a brief departure of the senior staff off the island, a very bad idea I might add, you returned only to find the one source of lysine on the entire island up in flames. Rather than try and salvage that lysine you simply let it burn, of which the fumes may have been responsible for some of the more severe weather you got those following months. Then you had a mutiny upon which you blew up your only chance of escaping the island…do I really need to go on? I mean I haven't even covered the ELE part of it yet but what the hell were you thinking?"

"I guess we were making it up as we went along," Jake mused. "For better or worse."

"Well in this case the worse won out," commented Aeryl. "How do you justify your course of actions on that island?"

"A-1," said Jake. "That's all the justification we need."

"Ugh, A-1 is not the Holy Grail you think it is when it comes to laws governing actions to be taken on that island," said Aeryl annoyed.

"Nevertheless it is why we're going there. Specimen collection is a secondary priority," Jake mentioned calmly. "Preventing those dinosaurs from leaving that island is the only thing we should be concerned about when we get there."

"Yes," Aeryl confirmed not happy about being maneuvered out of ranting about others' failures. "And here is the plan that I propose."

Indigo: "So where's the boat?" asked John eating an apple. John Brown and Alan Grant were in the control room of the Visitors Center with the numerous computers that seemed to serve no purpose and images flickering on the large projection screen of Indigo.

"They're just towing it into the cove now," said Tim Arnold, head computer technician who had been Sorna's last remaining technician prior to the island's evacuation. Getting most of Ingen's former staff to return hadn't actually been too difficult, working with dinosaurs was a rush many desperately wanted to feel again and many had jumped at the chance when John had offered them a job at Indigo. The image flickered on the main viewscreen to a pair of tugs dragging the massive ocean liner behind it into a cove surrounded by trees and a pair of electrified fences poking up amongst them.

"Let's go," said John heading for the exit.

"Wait," said Grant before hunching down next to Tim. "Can you show me where the ship was when it made the distress call?"

"Yeah," said Tim punching a pair of commands on his keyboard while twirling a pen with his other hand. A map appeared of the Pacific Ocean and a dot appeared on it.

"Any nearby islands?" inquired Grant. A few dots showed up none really near the location of where the ship was when it was attacked.

"Any of those 'inhabited'?" asked Grant.

"We're checking them out now," John chimed in. "After we're done with the ship we'll go out and join them. But I'm hoping to have a better idea of just what we're looking for before then. You coming?"

Grant nodded his head and took one last look at the map before exiting the control room.

"How many dinosaurs are there on this island?" asked Grant as the two reappeared in the lobby.

"I dunno," said John nonchalantly. "It's not really my concern. I know we have slightly more species here then were on Nublar but all in considerably less quantities. Course beggars can't be choosers as we could only obtain what came off of Sorna as opposed to what was on it. Until now that is."

Grant nodded taking all of this in for future knowledge when John Brown's cellphone rang.

"Brown," he said into it before holding the phone out to Grant. "For you."

Grant eyed the phone curiously before taking it. "Grant."

"Hey Alan where are you?" came the response.

"Billy?" asked Grant surprised. "Glad to hear you're still in one piece."

"Yeah," said Billy on the other line wincing. "Just a little sore is all. Look where are you? I called the dig and they said that you'd gone away on business and now right after I'm discharged I find a guy with a suit confronting telling me to come with him to see you and hands me this phone. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine as to where I am…" began Grant before turning to John. "Can I tell him?"

"The line's encrypted go ahead," said John as the two walked out of the Visitors Center.

"I'm on an island full of dinosaurs," began Grant as that was all he could think of.

"What, you're on S-!" began Billy.

"I'm not there I'm on another island," Grant sighed. "Look I'm perfectly alright and would appreciate any help you can give me down here."

"Okay," said Billy unsure before whispering. "But uh…are you sure this is legit?"

A massive semi-tractor trailer roared by towing a flatbed with a juvenile t-rex bound to it and a pair of heavily armed guards standing close to it.

"I'm sure," promised Grant.

"Alright I'll see you seen then, later," said Billy.

"Good-bye," said Grant as he shut off the phone and handed it back to John. The CEO took it and ran over to the powered down helicopter where he obtained his laptop, briefcase, and Pulse Rifle. He juggled the three as best he could before putting them in the back of a nearby gas-powered Jurassic Park jeep.

"Let's go," said the CEO as he hopped in and turned it on. Grant just shook his head at the sight of the vehicle before placing his backpack in the backseat and strapping himself into the passenger seat as it headed off down the road.

Boat: "Happy?" asked Aeryl annoyed after she'd laid out her plan.

"Why are you asking us?" Sam demanded still angry over her earlier comments.

"Because this mission is not under military jurisdiction much to my disgust," said Aeryl rolling her eyes. "Mr. Whitacre is technically in charge here and you two are subordinate to him and then I am in charge."

"Jake?" asked Gerry trying to make sense of the map on the wall and the instructions Aeryl had mentioned. The scientist stood there eyeing the diagrams silently.

"I don't pretend to know advanced military tactics, not anymore," he said finally. "If Aeryl thinks this'll work then I say we give her the benefit of the doubt for now."

"Thank you," said Aeryl sarcastically. "If you have any issues you can bring them up at our next meeting. Until then dismissed."

The lt. gathered her things and left the room slamming the door shut behind her.

"Where did you dig her up?" asked Sam incredulously.

"I didn't," Jake shrugged. "John found her. Where I don't know but…meh, supposedly she came highly recommended."

"You think she's knows what she's doing?" asked Gerry squinting at a portion of the map as he tapped it with a pencil.

"I dunno," Jake admitted as he leaned against the table and picked up his drink and sipped from it. "We don't have much combat experience and the last time we went to battle on that island…it didn't end well."

"I guess," Sam reluctantly admitted. "God this is gonna be torture having to deal with her during the next few weeks."

"I'd just let it go," Gerry advised as Jake nodded still drinking. "Soon she'll be out of our hair and we'll be sitting back at the Operations Building like old times."

"Though hopefully like the times before old times," Jake admitted with a brief grin as Gerry chuckled at that. "Well I'm going to turn in before the excitement starts and I'd suggest you do the same."

With that Jake left the room headed for his cabin. As he entered into it he looked at the closet and dresser combo and sighed to himself as he sat down on the bed staring at it. Finally sighing he dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his face vigorously before walking over to the dresser. Opening the bottom drawer, he pulled out a silver lockbox with a padlock attached to it and began spinning the lock.

"_08-29-93, the day Sorna fell_," thought Jake as he put in the correct numbers. The lock clicked itself open and Jake silently opened up the case. Inside, in custom made foam surrounding, were Jake's two Long Colts. The scientist had put them away after Sorna fell, swearing never to use them again until the time came when Sorna was once again under human control. That time had finally come but still Jake was reluctant to brandish the two weapons again.

"_But if not now when?_" the scientist thought helplessly. Finally summoning up his nerves the scientist reached out and brandished the two weapons in silence. After a couple moments he holstered them into his two inner jacket pockets before flopping down onto the bed with the jacket flaps lying to his sides exposing the two weapons as Jake placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling in silence. Finally after a few moments of turbulent thoughts, the scientist finally fell into a deep sleep as the ship sailed onwards towards Isla Sorna.


	3. Chapter 3

Anguirus111 Note: There's a multitude of continuity errors spread across the Demons trilogy, I apologize for that. While most of the events all occurred in the order I've mentioned them, the dates given are a complete mess. I have Sorna falling at different times, even different then the movie's, I also have the when the dinosaurs were first made occurring at different times as well. Apologies.

Next Day: "Morning," said John Brown to Alan Grant as he exited the lodge that had held the original Ingen members who worked on this island and now housed the current Ingen and Pacific Pharmaceuticals workers.

"Morning," Grant grumbled. While he was a morning person, hearing dinosaur roars throughout the night sort of robbed him of a good night's sleep. John nodded before yawning and stretching.

"Still doubt I'm legit?" asked John laughing. Grant groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"So how much further until we reach the boat?" asked Grant.

"Won't be more than an hour," said John as he lifted up his sunglasses and examined his watch. "With any luck Mr. Brennan should arrive by helicopter at the boat at around the same time."

"Why didn't we just fly there?" asked Grant as they approached the jeep.

"Two reasons. One, we were both exhausted from our trip and if we'd flown to the boat we'd have been there an hour, got nothing done, and had to head back. And two, I'm trying to reduce the air traffic to this island so as to avoid outside suspicion. The last thing I need is some reporter snooping around here and either getting themselves killed or blowing the cover off of everything I'm trying to accomplish here," said John as the two got into the jeep. But before John turned it on, he sat there was his hands clasped together on the dash as he sighed while looking directly ahead.

"What's the matter?" asked Grant.

"You know what today is, don't you?" inquired John. Grant nodded solemnly.

"I don't think I'll ever forget," admitted Grant.

"It's something we should never forget," said John as he started up the jeep and they headed into the jungle.

Boat: Sam and Gerry were sitting at the mess hall table when Jake came in rolling a large cooler. Jake slammed it onto the counter before popping it open and tossing Gerry and Sam a bottle of Jurassic Ale that he'd rescued from Sorna before it fell before getting out one himself.

"Gentlemen I trust we all know what today is," said Jake as he opened all of their bottles. After that he produced a remote and pressed a button as an image of Nublar was projected on the far wall that read: _Jurassic Park 1987-1993_.

"To Jurassic Park, the dream that never was," said Jake holding up his bottle.

"To Ray Arnold," said Sam holding up his.

"To Robert Muldoon," said Gerry as he held up his bottle.

"To Jeffrey Wainright," said Jake as they clinked their bottles together and each began drinking from them.

"Does anyone want to make a toast to Gennaro?" asked Gerry mischievously after a couple moments. Jake and Sam both did a spit take before all of them began laughing hysterically at that comment.

"Oh God, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time," said Sam after a few moments as he held his stomach.

"At least not in regards to Jurassic Park," added Jake. Each held up their bottle.

"To Donald, the blood sucking lawyer!" they each said enthusiastically before downing their bottles and leaning back in their chairs relaxed.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Gerry to Jake as the scientist had turned deeply reflective.

"I was just thinking about Gustav Graves," said Jake slightly troubled. Gerry nodded while Sam gave him a strange look.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"A lead scientist that used to work on Nublar," explained Jake. "He was a bit of a recluse and a loner and was always conducting some experiment or other on dinosaurs at some secret lab he had hidden deep in the island. After all these years I still never found out what he was up to."

"What happened to him?" asked Sam intrigued.

"We don't know," Gerry confessed. "He never left Nublar as far as we can tell and the cleanup crews sent by Ingen a year later after Jurassic Park failed never found any evidence of him. Whether he died there or escaped is up to you…"

Kenya, Twenty Years Ago: Jake and Henry sat in the Control Center of John Hammond's Kenyan Research Park waiting for their boss and CEO to return from the States.

"Triceratops," said Henry as Jake held up a nugget of amber with a mosquito in it. Jake wrote that down before becoming thoughtful.

"I'm gonna say, _Micro_ceratops," he finally admitted with a big grin before writing that down too.

"Oh come on!" protested Henry. "How 'bout some originality you bum."

"No, no! I'm positive on this one," said Jake chuckling.

"Oy," said Henry shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. "Then that's the first one we're doing when we finally get to Isla Sorna."

"Okay," said Jake lightly as he placed the amber sample into his inner jacket pocket before he began rummaging around through the bin of amber deposits. "Now then…"

"Chopper's here," commented Robert Muldoon from nearby as he watched a video monitor with a helicopter landing outside. Jake and Henry both got up and followed the Game Warden outside as winds buffeted them before the rotors shut down. John Hammond emerged clad in his white ensemble before being followed by another older man in a lab coat.

"Ah, Henry, Jake, allow me to introduce you to Doctor Gustav Graves who'll be leading our efforts on Nublar and Sorna," said Hammond happily. "Dr. Graves this is Jake Whitacre and Henry Wu, two of our most promising young researchers here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Graves, Henry and I have learned a lot about you," said Jake enthusiastically as both held up their hands. Graves looked at their hands narrowly before looking at them.

"Understand this. If it weren't for Mr. Hammond's insistence I wouldn't have either of you two on this project. Your youth coupled with your raw talent are no match for true experience. The way I see it, in the end you may become more of a liability than an asset. Why my former colleague Dr. Marko thought any differently of you two before he retired from this project I'll never know. Now show me your specimen," said Graves pushing past them. Jake and Henry watched him go stunned as Muldoon just shrugged it off as standard conversational fare.

"He is a lacking social skills yes but his expertise is beyond compare," explained Hammond.

"If you say so," said Jake unconvinced.

"Look if he does or says anything out of line just let me know and I'll deal with it," said Hammond. "Now come, let's show him the Tyrannosaur."

Hammond left eager to show Graves the fruits of their work as Henry and Jake both shook their heads.

"This is gonna be fun," said Jake annoyed.

"He is the expert though, his experience far surpasses ours," Henry felt the need to point out. "We may think we know it all, but we don't. We don't want to get a head so big a t-rex would choke on it you know."

"I hate voices of reason," commented Jake.

"Suppress yours and it'll just erupt someday in the form of hallucinations," said Henry.

"Bullshit," said Jake walking towards the nearby building.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Henry. The two pushed through the doors and into a bright light.

Present Day, Indigo: "There she is," said John. The jeep roared to a halt in the shadow of the massive ocean liner, _The Equestrian_.

"Impressive," Grant noted despite the circumstances surrounding its being here.

"Yeah, she's state of the art, fully equipped and everything. She was on her second voyage when _this_ happened," said John heading for the stairs to the deck.

"What does the company who owns her know about all this?" asked Grant as they headed up the steps.

"The owners know the basics and the boat will be returned upon our completion where they'll likely rename it and send it on its way," the CEO explained. Grant shuddered, disgusted at that decision.

"Hey if it'd been up to me I'd have just sunk it after we were done with it but it's out of my hands," said John as the reached the deck. "Better brace yourself. The bodies may be gone but from what I've heard, the images that we've got plastered everywhere are still sickening to the stomach."

Grant nodded solemnly as they walked across the deck that was littered with paper that displayed the images of the bodies that were found when the boat was first discovered. Grant turned pale and John shook his head in disgust.

"Sir," said Thomas, the man who had helped Jake defend Embryonics Administration, as he approached them.

"What've you got?" asked John as they shook hands.

"Not much," commented Thomas disappointed as he looked at the other members of his team that were searching the boat looking for DNA evidence of whatever had done this. "It's still a mystery as to what happened here."

"Well I don't see how humans could be responsible for this," commented Grant as he took off his hat and held his hand near his mouth to calm his queasiness.

"It doesn't look that way here but you may want to see the bridge first," said Thomas as John nodded in agreement. Grant looked at him confused when suddenly they were both buffeted by high winds as an Ingen helicopter coasted by overhead and landed on the boat's helipad before taking off again. As John and Grant watched, Billy Brennan appeared along with Stephanie Sandelder holding her protoceratops under her left arm.

"Alan," said Billy as he greeted his professor before turning to John Brown.

"Sir," he said but was a little unsettled as John was staring at Stephanie.

"Oh," said John snapping out his reverie and shaking Billy's hand. "Hello Mr. Brennan, if you two can head to the bridge I'll be there shortly."

"Right," said Billy confused as Alan lead him away.

"What's with those two?" he asked Alan.

"I don't know nor want to know," answered Grant. "There's enough of a mystery here already."

The two left leaving John and Stephanie alone on the deck as Thomas's team packed up and headed to the interior of the ship.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John demanded.

"I work here now," Stephanie shot back as she handed John a piece of paper. "I submitted a transfer Samantha approved it end of discussion."

"This is no place for you," John scowled searching for another answer. "We don't know what we might encounter on this mission."

"That's why I came prepared," said Stephanie producing her own Long Colt that she aimed upwards.

"I don't approve of this," said John upset at being outmaneuvered.

"I don't care, I _must_ be here," said Stephanie shifting her burden. "Besides, my little baby is no longer little anymore. She needs to be free with her own kind; I can't hope to take care of her anymore and the mark of any parent is to let their child go out on their own."

"Interesting analogy," John mused, given that his kids were now around ten years old. "But I still don't approve of you being here."

"And you never will approve of me," Stephanie mentioned. "But that's just the way it is."

John just shook his head, figuring his exhaustion over all the recent events was affecting his judgment somehow with what he was about to say.

"Then welcome aboard," he said defeated.

"I knew you'd see it my way," said Stephanie with an evil grin.

"Ugh, don't do that it reminds me of Jake," said John squeezing the bridge of his nose before he headed for the bridge with Stephanie and Steviesaurus in tow.

Tanker: Sam was hurling over the side of the boat as Jake leaned against the railing while Gerry took another swig from his bottle.

"Look if I'd know you were seasick I wouldn't have offered you any," Jake apologized. "Besides, you didn't have to take it, I wouldn't have felt offended."

"I didn't want to seem ungrateful," said Sam sickly before he hurled again.

"Your choice," said Jake unconvinced before he belched loudly.

"Well, well, well, how are my three favorite men in the world?" commented Aeryl dryly as she approached them.

"You shut up," Sam groaned as he rested on the railing not facing her.

"I hope this isn't how you plan to conduct yourself on the island. If it is you should tell me now so I can throw you overboard," commented the officer. Sam flipped her off while still not facing her.

"Whatever," said Aeryl before walking off. Jake and Gerry watched her go.

"I think she likes you dude," said Jake leaning down next to Sam.

"That'd just be my luck," said Sam as he finally stood up and held his stomach in pain. "I think I'll-."

"There is it is," said Gerry ominously. Jake and Sam looked out onto the horizon as a small green dot was visible.

"Sorna," said Jake as he aimed his hand at it like a gun and flicked it back like an invisible shot that went off. "Hello again old friend, long time no see."

"You were there just a few weeks ago!" said Gerry incredulously. Jake growled at him as Gerry began laughing.

"Do you know what we'll expect over there?" asked Sam.

"It won't be easy, but we have to get it done. We won't get a second chance at this, we _must_ succeed," asserted Jake. The others nodded as the boat moved on towards the island.

Twenty-Years Ago: "So there she is," said Jake as he leaned against the railing surrounding a pit that contained the juvenile t-rex. Henry was next to him as Hammond merely beamed at the creature that was pacing the enclosure while Graves looked at the dinosaur with interest.

"It _is_ an impressive specimen," Graves admitted.

"Well it wasn't easy coming up with a substitute for the missing genetic code, but we managed to come up with a rather unique solution with Dr. Marko's help," said Jake as a pair of West African frogs hopped by.

"And within six months you managed to do more than Dr. Marko managed in ten years," Graves grumbled over his former colleague.

"That's not true!" Henry protested. "Marko's background research was invaluable to our process. Without it this never would've been done. It was his idea to extract the dinosaur DNA from mosquito's trapped in amber and it was his idea to replace the missing code with a contemporary animal; we just helped him tie up some loose ends is all."

Graves nodded reluctantly at the loss of his friend who had recently succumbed to cancer as he saw the t-rex test the boundaries of it's perimeter with its tiny forearm.

"What is to prevent this beast from escaping?" inquired Graves.

"Any excessive pressure placed against the sides of the cage will trigger an electrical discharge that should ward it off," explained Hammond, with a bad taste in his mouth over any possible harm his specimen might endure.

"And if it _were_ to escape?" continued Graves.

"I came up with a solution by removing the lysine producing gland," explained Henry. "Without lysine the animals will go into a deep coma before eventually dying."

"Your idea?" said Graves skeptical.

"Yes," Henry admitted. "Dr. Marko said it was an ingenious fail-safe precaution. Though Mr. Hammond has yet to implement the project."

Graves let it go as he watched the beast pace the enclosure routinely pressing on the sides until a small spark erupted and it squawked before moving on.

"And how intelligent is it?" said Graves.

"Intelligent?" asked Jake confused. "I…don't…know. Is it relevant?"

"Well you don't want a creature that'll get itself killed by running blindly into the fence over and over again," commented Graves.

"I don't think it's that stupid," balked Jake. "But I'm no animal psychologist."

"Well I _do_ find it an interesting concept and I intend to find out," asserted Graves.

"Then you can do it on your own time because I am pleased to announce that the facilities on Isla Sorna and Isla Indigo have both been completed," said Hammond happily.

"So mass production has been fully approved?" asked Jake trying to desperately contain his growing excitement.

"It has, I've gotten all of the investors onboard and funding is secured," said Hammond nodding.

"And what of the amphitheatre in San Diego?" asked Henry. "When will it be ready?"

"It won't," responded Hammond. Graves, Henry, and Jake looked at him bewildered.

"Okay," said Jake confused.

"I have decided that I will instead build a park on Isla Nublar dedicated to showing these animals off in a natural habitat rather than a confined space where they'll merely be paraded in front of tourists for a few moments and then vanish. I want a place that kids will be able to see and touch these animals and be able to revel in their natural wonder," said Hammond with a glow in his eyes. Silence ensued after that statement.

"So you're proposing some sort of _Jurassic_ Park?" asked Henry and Jake at the same time.

"Yes, yes, exactly!" said Hammond pleased that they understood the concept he was going for as opposed to Gennaro. "What do you think?"

"Sounds noble," admitted Jake.

"It could have potential. But isn't it a little bit late in the game? I mean the amphitheatre is nearly constructed and this island seems like it could take a few years to build. Do we have the resources to survive another few years without showcasing the finished product?" asked Henry.

"It won't be easy, but we have to get it done. We won't get a second chance at this, we _must_ succeed," asserted Hammond.

"Sage advice," commented Jake.

"And don't you forget it," said Hammond with a grin. "Now come, let's inspect this new facility I've made for you."

The four walked off towards the helicopter as the T-Rex watched them leave confused.

Present Day, Boat: "I won't forget John," said Jake softly as he watched Sorna grow larger in the distance.

Nearby Island: Several darkened individuals watched the boat sail by headed for Sorna in muted silence.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Equestrian_: "What on Earth…" began Billy began bewildered. The images of the crew's resting place showed several with holes in their chests from gunshots.

"Yes, it defies belief," John agreed as he squatted down next to the image of the captain's corpse. "From what we've gathered, sixty percent of these people were mauled and forty percent were shot on this boat."

"How is that possible? Dinosaurs _cannot_ fire weapons," commented Grant stymied.

"Are you absolutely sure?" said John. "Because right now…I don't know, this just doesn't make any goddamn sense."

John stood up aggravated and walked off where he stared out the window in silence.

"What do you think?" asked Grant of Billy. Billy shrugged helpless.

"You've got me," said Billy. "There's really no precedent for this kind of thing that I'm aware of."

"Now you know why I was so reluctant about endorsing Jurassic Park," responded Grant. "I knew putting man and dinosaurs together could only cause trouble."

Stephanie squatted down while shifting her protoceratops underneath her arm before taking out a flipbook and rifling through it with her one free hand before putting it away and standing back up. John eyed her curiously before Thomas showed up.

"Sir, we've found something interesting," he said. John motioned to the rest to follow him but Stephanie remained fixed on her spot.

"You coming?" asked John.

"I'll be along in a minute," commented Stephanie distantly. John felt like pressing her for more but was more anxious to see what Thomas had discovered so the quartet left the bridge behind.

"Sir, they've started," stated Thomas. John nodded.

"Excellent," he said pleased.

Sorna: A fern shifted aside as a trio of tourists journeyed deeper into the island.

"I can't believe we're really going to see real life dinosaurs," said Aeron ecstatic. She was holding a worn brochure that she had bought off of a vendor in San Jose that gave a description of how best to tour Isla Sorna.

"I dunno you guys," said Galin nervous as he shifted his backpack. "I don't think we should be out here, that warning buoy was very explicit about what would happen to trespassers.

"Man, screw that buoy!" said Ace, the ringleader. "I cannot wait until we get back to campus and brag about this. 'Oh what did you do on summer vacation?' 'Oh I went to Cancun, what did you do' 'Oh I saw real live dinosaurs!'"

Ace laughed to himself as Galin looked around even more nervous.

"Look, calm down, we'll be fine," continued Ace. "As long as we don't go near the interior of the island we've got nothing to worry about."

"I-it's just that…it feels like I can hear my heart thumping in my ribcage," said Galin shaking as he placed his hand over his chest. Ace's eyes narrowed.

"That's strange so can I," he said bewildered. The thumping sound got louder and louder as the trio looked about terrified.

"Quick, run!" shouted Aeron as suddenly all three were buffeted to the ground by high winds from above as a pair of attack helicopters roared by overhead and across the large clearing right in front of them.

"What the hell-!" shouted Ace when suddenly a pair of black hummers crashed through the jungle around them and headed across the clearing as well. Soon vehicles of every shape and size went racing through the clearing, including semi-trucks with flat beds that had everything from construction equipment to construction materials. Then to top it all off, a pair of tanks crashed through as well churning on dirt and debris as they clanked along. Finally another hummer came and stopped next to them as an individual got out.

"Hi, how's it going?" he offered to the three tourists as they picked themselves up off the ground. "I'd like to welcome you to Isla Sorna home of Ingen's Site B, though I'm guessing you already _know_ that."

"Who are you?" asked Aeron a little lightheaded and frazzled from nearly being roadkill.

"I'm in charge of this island and you're trespassing. So I hope you enjoy being locked up for the next few weeks while enjoying MREs," said the individual with a big grin. He motioned his hand and a trio of workers appeared and handcuffed them before hauling them into another vehicle that showed up. Jake then got back into the hummer as it continued on after the other vehicles.

"Damn tourists, no respect for the law," he laughed as he shut the door.

"You were expecting something like this?" asked Gerry at the wheel.

"Yeah," confessed Jake. "Tourists have been coming here for years ever since the San Diego incident made Site B publicly known so I'm sure we might find a few others along the way as well…along with a few mangled corpses."

Jake drank some water from his thermos at that as a building appeared in the distance that was the sight of a flurry of activity. As the vehicle rounded a bend, a _Parasaurolophus_, came crashing down in front of them. The hummer stopped and Jake got out and advanced towards the unconscious creatures.

"Better shackle it up," commented Jake as Gerry and Sam joined him. In the distance more shots could be heard as dinosaurs' roared out before more thuds were heard. The trio then advanced across the overgrown grass and a group of long since dead vehicle before racing up the steps and entering into Embryonics Administration.

"Home sweet home," said Sam with a big grin as he rubbed his hands together furiously. The trio walked past the receptionist desk and walked along the catwalk over the egg chambers as workers fanned out below securing the place.

"It feels nice to be able to stroll through here again without being chased by dinosaurs," admitted Jake as they entered into his trashed office as Gerry and Sam crashed down on his destroyed couch as Jake took his seat behind his desk and looked through a few rotted pages on his desk before filing them away.

"You and that damn paperwork," laughed Sam.

"Hey, you shut up!" Jake retorted as he slapped his hand on a puddle on his desk and flung some water at Sam who held up his arms in defense while still laughing.

"It figures I'd find out three relaxing while there's work to be done," commented Aeryl from the doorway. Sam seethed at her presence while Jake leaned back in his chair.

"I'm just taking it easy while the going's good," he said. "So what's up?"

"Well thanks to my _superior_ tactical abilities we've managed to secure the building without a single loss of life," bragged Aeryl.

"Good for you," commented Jake dryly as Sam grumbled on the couch with his head turned away from Aeryl. "I only hope we can keep it up."

"We will," Aeryl assured them.

"So what do you need from us?" asked Jake steepling his hands in front of his face.

"I'd like an idea of what still works on this island. We have plenty of equipment to rebuild the island if need be but in the interest of saving time against an enemy with no set timetable I'd like to have this island up and running before they knew what hit them," said Aeryl.

"I'll do what I can," Jake offered. "We had some programs set up to continually give us diagnostics of the island back when Ingen still ran the place but how well the program's held up over the years I dunno. I'll let you know."

"Thank you," said Aeryl as she tipped her head and left. Jake spun around and grabbed a laminated map of Isla Sorna off of a nearby shelf and unrolled it before slapping it onto his desk.

"I remember those pins," commented Sam as numerous pins with multicolored heads stuck out of the map from the days of ELE.

"I'm surprised they stayed in. So do you think I should sweep them aside?" asked Jake.

"It's a piece of history," was all Gerry said.

"How 'bout we sweep them when we finally reclaim this island," offered Sam. Jake nodded as he took a photo from his camera of the map before rolling it back up again and placed it back on his shelf before yanking out a second laminated map and putting it on the desk, this one unmarked.

"Okay, that's one pin for the Admin building," said Jake grabbing an old plastic case of pins from his desk drawer and slamming one into the map.

"May as well put one over the Aviary as well," said Gerry as a helicopter roared by overhead. "That should be them coming back after having closed that door."

"Speaking of which, I don't think it's going to be possible to repair the Spino cage with dinosaurs still running loose around the place. That whole cage is going to need a complete overhaul given what Doctor Grant said about how easy it broke out of there," said Sam.

"I think we might have to ultimately send that thing back to extinction. It's just too dangerous to have around in any time frame," said Jake as he twirled a pen in his hand.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Sam.

"We hit the docks and the pumping station next. Food we have plenty of right now and water too, but it'd be nice to have our own water supply in case something goes wrong," said Jake.

"Don't jinx us!" commented Gerry laughing.

"To be fair I thought we'd pull out okay after Jurassic Park fell. I figure by being negative now it'll only make things better later on," said Jake.

"Huh?" asked Sam bewildered.

"Chaos Theory," Jake lied by making reference to his cousin's signature work as a rotting thick volume of a book entitled: _Chaos Theory: Or how I learned to stop worrying and love the insanity_ by _Doctor Ian Malcolm_ sat on the bookshelf behind him.

"Ugh," said Gerry rolling his eyes. "'That's one big pile of shit.' Yeah, no shit, dummy!"

Jake and Sam eyed him oddly but Gerry waved them off.

"Forget it," he said sheepishly.

"So what now?" asked Sam anxious to get to work.

"Gentlemen," said Jake rolling up the map. "We've had too many unwanted visitors inside our house for too long and it's time to show them the door."

With that the three got up and left the room.

Nublar, Eighteen Years Ago: "I've seen it all now," commented Jake. He and Henry were looking up at the massive wooden gates with Jurassic Park emblazoned at the top that was being put into its final position.

"It's pretty much the same as the entrance to the old amphitheatre," Henry pointed out.

"Yeah but it's so damn ominous. This is a park, not the entrance to Kong's domain on Skull Island," said Jake as he leaned back onto the hood of the gas powered jeep they were using to tour the island. "I certainly wouldn't want to see something like this back on Sorna, it'd give me the creeps."

"Yeah I could see that on a stormy day," agreed Henry shivering slightly despite the sunny clear skies. An engine was heard from behind them as a gas powered jeep showed up at the entrance before Gustav Graves got out, opened the panel and switched it over to manual override. He then opened the doors by hand and drove his jeep through before running back, switching it back to automatic and running back to the other side as the massive doors closed behind him.

"You ever wonder what it is that he does out there?" commented Henry as both he and Jake got back into the vehicle.

"Would it be wrong of me to say, no?" asked Jake hopeful.

"He's up to something," swore Henry. "And I want to find out what."

Jake shrugged as he leaned his seat back as Henry turned the jeep around and headed for the Visitor's Center.

"It's just…what could he be doing that would require him to do it away from the Center with all of its labs?" continued Henry. Jake groaned and turned away from him as he faked covering his ears to get Henry to stop his continuous tirade about Graves.

"Fine, but if I don't find out and this blows up in our faces, don't come crying to me," threatened Henry.

"Believe me, I won't," promised Jake.

Indigo, Present Day: "Guess I spoke too soon," said Billy mystified. "What on Earth…"

They were down in the galley where, despite the stench of food rotting in it's trays at the buffet, every single bean and soy product in the entire ship had been eaten.

"Well that's just great," said John annoyed as he yanked a toothpick out of his mouth and flicked it into the empty tray. "Fuck!"

His outburst briefly startled the group before they each calmed down.

"Lysine," said Billy with realization as Grant pondered something before looking around. "Oh…"

"I guess that cinches it then," commented Thomas as he took a sample of the alcohol the beans had been floating in.

"No it doesn't," stated Grant. "Not by a long shot."

"What do you mean?" asked Thomas confused as John turned around and looked at the doctor.

"Droppings," said Grant simply as he placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I don't get it," said Thomas. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"No, he's right," commented John as realization dawned on him. "Damn, why didn't I notice that before?"

"It's a simple thing to overlook because human nature makes such business one of a private nature. With animals it's not the same thing," commented Grant.

"I'm still lost," said Thomas feeling helpless.

"All living things must produce waste," stated Grant. "There's no way around it because matter is neither created nor destroyed, but it can be changed. And dinosaurs are not so civilized so where are the droppings that should naturally follow their presumed presence here?"

"Point taken," Thomas conceded, a little bitter he hadn't thought of it.

"I don't suppose whoever cleaned this place up cleaned that up too?" asked Billy.

"They'd better not have!" shouted John. "I gave orders to only have the bodies removed."

"We touched nothing! Granted the forensics team sampled stuff but there was no mention of droppings in their reports," said Thomas as he pulled out a report and rifled through it.

"So if we find the droppings…," began Billy.

"We should find the culprit," reasoned Grant nodding. "Or so I hope."

"Yeah," added Billy mischievously. "If we don't find any droppings…"

"Then we're in deep shit," said John heading for the exit. "So let's go find some."

The group left.

Sorna: A pair of attack helicopters raced over the building as smoke rose into the air in the far distance while explosions could be heard. Aeryl was consulting with a fellow worker as a pair of black hummers raced past headed into the jungle while everywhere there was a flurry of activity.

"Here you go," said Gerry walking up with Sam trailing behind. He handed here a bundle of papers with readouts of all sorts on them.

"The readouts?" inquired Aeryl. Gerry nodded.

"There are some holes but there's information on nearly eighty percent of the island," offered Gerry. Aeryl nodded distracted as she looked through the long printout pages.

"Perforated edges?" inquired Aeryl a bit surprised as she tore off the sides of the page with the tiny holes in it from where the printer had threaded the pages.

"As advanced as this island was for its day, the technology is still thirteen years out of date," stated Gerry.

"Who was responsible for maintaining the technology on this island?" inquired Aeryl. A shadow passed over Sam's face.

"**I was**," he commented darkly.

"See that it gets improved," commented Aeryl curtly. Gerry grabbed Sam before he could lunge at her but before anything else could happen a loud noise pierced the air startling them all.

VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

A black car rolled around the corner with a massive V-8 supercharger sticking out of the hood. The car stopped in front of them as the supercharger slammed on and a loud noise filled the air as the supercharger revved up as the rear wheels began spinning throwing smoke and dirt everywhere. Then the engine cut out and Jake Whitacre pushed his way through the debris as he walked up the steps towards them.

"Oh good, the report printed," he said as he looked at it as Aeryl still held it staring at the vehicle.

"What is that?" she asked.

"My car," explained Jake bluntly. "She's allowed me to survive this island in the past and she'll continue to do so again. I'm just grateful that Spino didn't trash it after it woke up following me tranqing it. So how's the operation going?"

"Like clockwork. Already we've retaken five percent of the island and have reconstructed and repaired several miles worth of perimeter fences. Soon we hope to regain control of the geothermal stations and provide power to those fences. We've also managed to discover the location of Ludlow's failed expedition and recover the cages there, which we'll add to our own that we brought on the boat and we should be able to sustain most of what we'll capture before the fences are powered up," said Aeryl returning to business.

"Good," said Jake producing an apple and chewing on it. "So what can we do?"

"If you really are itching for action you can retake the geothermal generators," commented Aeryl. "According to our research there are some old friends of yours inhabiting the place."

"Friends?" asked Jake as his blood ran cold.

"Dimetrodons," said Aeryl before walking off.

Nublar, Eighteen Years Ago: "Henry what are you doing?" said Jake admonishing the startled scientist as he was hunched over a computer terminal.

"I'm checking power flows to see if I can pinpoint where Graves is working at out in the park," explained the scientist. Jake groaned and rolled his eyes before shaking his head in shame.

"Henry Wu, investigative reporter," he quipped. "My hero."

"What's your point?" Henry demanded.

"Isn't this a little OOC for you?" said Jake as he took a sip of his coffee. "You don't normally jump head first into things like this."

"And you usually do," Henry retorted. "So why aren't you concerned about what he's doing with our specimens? They're our life's work!"

"It's a job Henry," Jake shot back bluntly. "These dinosaurs are nothing more than commercial products; Graves can do whatever the hell he wants with them, I don't care, just so long as it doesn't affect me. Now, since I know that you'll get yourself way in over your head without my help, where do you think he is?"

"Well-," began Henry when John Hammond strolled into the room.

"Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make," stated the CEO.

"You're going to start wearing something other than that white getup for a change?" asked Jake hopefully.

"No," said Hammond.

"Damn…"

"What I am going to announce is some new additions to our happy family," continued the entrepreneur.

"Happy family? John the family dog could bite somebody's head off," said Jake as Henry chuckled as the juvenile t-rex crossed one of the screens in the room.

"I am pleased to introduce first, our veterinarian, Gerry Harding," said Hammond ignoring the scientist. The veterinarian appeared and shook Henry's hand and then Jake's.

"You have much prior experience working with dinosaurs?" Jake had to ask.

"Yes, yes I have," said Gerry nodding his head. Both chuckled at that before he took up a position beside them.

"Next is one of our technicians, John Arnold," said Hammond as the African-American worker came up and shook their hands.

"This is going to get confusing," said Henry as he nodded at Hammond as the technician shook his hand, both of whom shared the same first name.

"Call me Ray, everyone else does," said Ray. Jake nodded before a much larger man appeared.

"And this is Dennis Nedry," commented Hammond with, Jake thought, a tinge of bitterness. The larger man looked at the quartet unimpressed and didn't even bother greeting them before heading for his terminal. The four looked at him perplexed as Hammond stormed off.

"Can we get some food?" asked Ray hopeful. Henry nodded and jerked his head towards the exit.

"That must've been a fun chopper ride," commented Jake as the group headed off to the lounge to get something to eat.

"Like you wouldn't believe," commented Gerry as they appeared in the rotunda and walked down the steps where some workers were placing a pair of dinosaur skeletons.

"Oh I'm Jake Whitacre and this is my buddy Henry Wu, I guess Hammond forgot to introduce us," offered the scientist

"Yeah I figured as much," said Ray as they entered into the lounge and each grabbed a plate of food.

"What is this stuff?" asked Gerry a little pale at what was on his plate.

"Who knows?" commented Jake also disgusted. "I swear I can't eat half the stuff in here that Alejandro whips up."

"Yeah, burgers and fries just seem to fall outside his dignity," commented Henry as he chewed thoughtfully on the roll that came with the meal. In the distance Alejandro could be seen instructing some of the servers and lower chefs as to how things were to be done.

"Hey Alejandro, how 'bout some real food for a change?" yelled Jake at him. The head chef turned around and glared at him as Jake began laughing as the rest chuckled as well.

"I'm surprised you're still willing to antagonize him after what happened before when he only served Chilean Sea Bass that one week after you gagged on a piece in front of Hammond," stated Henry.

"Lost a good five pounds that week and nearly starved," Jake lamented as he held his stomach. "But at least it prompted Hammond to install vending machines around here."

"Which annoyed Alejandro again to no end," continued Henry.

"Hey at least when Sorna is finally up to spec I won't have to come back here," was all Jake said as he risked it and took a bite of the food before turning a brief shade of green before swallowing the food.

"Yeah I'll be working at Sorna too once this island is up and running," added Ray. Jake shifted uneasily at that.

"What?" commented Ray concerned.

"Maybe Nedry just gave off a bad vibe is all," commented the scientist. The rest of the quartet nodded.

"Still, I don't think it'd be right for us to just alienate him," said Henry.

"I agree," said Gerry. "I mean we'll all be working with each other for a long time, starting a grudge now can only get worse later on."

"A psychologist as well as someone who had has prior experience with dinosaurs," goaded Jake. "Wow!"

"Oh shut it," said Gerry shaking his head.

"Yeah let's do it," Jake finally agreed. "But let's not swarm him en masse, it might put him off."

The others nodded as a silence ensued.

"So where's Doctor Graves?" asked Gerry finally. Jake and Henry looked at each other before Jake shrugged.

"I don't want you to think you've stepped into an island of mystery and intrigue…" began Henry.

"Because of course the fact that dinosaurs are here makes that completely untrue," Jake butted in.

"But we've reason to suspect that Dr. Graves might be participating in…unscrupulous acts," said Henry.

"Really?" said Gerry interested as he and Ray leaned in.

"Well we can't prove it yet," admitted Henry.

"But with your help we might be able to," continued Jake against his better judgment at escalating Henry's supposed fantasies.

"Sounds…interesting," Gerry admitted. "When I'm out and about the island I'll try and keep an eye out."

"I'll be busy trying to get this island up and running but if I see anything I'll pass it along," offered Ray.

"Thanks," said Henry grateful. "So we're all agreed."

"For better or worse," said Jake as they received drinks from a waitress. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip before Jake spewed his out.

"Mineral Water?" he said wiping his mouth off. "Alejandro, I'm gonna get you for this!"

He leapt out of his chair before his leg snagged onto the leg and he crashed to the ground.

"Let it go Jake," said Henry chortling his water as he laughed while still sitting. "Let it go."

"I'm gonna get him just like I'm going to get that vending machine back on Sorna," Jake swore.

"And I wish you the best. But Dr. Graves sounds like a task easier to accomplish," said Henry. "So let's get to it."

The four finished their meals and set them on the conveyer belt and left the lounge.

Sorna, present day: Jake swung up his rifle and aimed it at the vending machine and fired, but the bullet ricocheted off the fiberglass and embedded itself in the ceiling.

"Let's go," said Jake as he, Gerry, and Sam left out the front door of Embryonics Administration for the Geothermal Plant.


	5. Chapter 5

Indigo: Thomas and John and the rest of his disaster investigation team were in biohazard suits as they moved through the solid waste tanks of _The Equestrian_.

"Remind me again how we wound up here?" one of the workers grumbled.

"Because I'm paying you is why," said John also annoyed at their current predicament. "No come on, we need to tag and bag it all."

The workers shuddered at that statement before they continued working. Elsewhere, Billy and Alan were randomly wandering the corridors of the ship looking for any other sign of dinosaur activity that they could. Grant took out a pack of gum and popped a piece in his mouth before offering some to Billy who took a piece as well.

"So how come you didn't want to stick it out back there with the rest of the team?" asked Billy amused.

"Why didn't you?" Grant shot back. Billy shrugged lightly.

"I didn't want to… 'excite' the senses so soon after being discharged from the hospital," said his student. Grant shook his head.

"And I had to ensure my student's safety," said Grant to Billy's amusement. "Besides, I've seen enough shit to last me a lifetime."

"Dr. Grant!" said Billy mildly shocked at Grant's word usage.

"When you've seen what I've seen you've earned a right to use that word," Grant responded thinking back to both Nublar and Sorna. He'd thought Ellie was crazy when she'd gone digging through those triceratops droppings just to prove a point only to find himself later going through spinosaur droppings to find a phone to call her with. If anyone said irony didn't exist, they certainly had never met Alan Grant.

"So what are we looking for?" asked Billy snapping Alan out of his reverie.

"Something…out of the ordinary," was all Grant could come up with. "Something just isn't right about all this."

"I hear that," Billy confirmed also feeling rather bewildered at their current situation. The two continued on before a bleating noise was heard and a protoceratops bolted around the corner and came to a halt right in front of them. The creature eyed them curiously before its owner, Stephanie Sandelder, came to a halt at the corner breathing heavily.

"Finally," she said tired. She bent down and retrieved her wayward dinosaur before straightening up.

"Hello, Doctor Grant I'm a big admirer of yours," said Stephanie offering her free hand. Doctor Grant was still a little unsettled at nearly becoming trampled by a runaway dinosaur before he shook her hand and focused on her protoceratops.

"She's a thing of beauty," said Grant as he bent down to look the thing in the face.

"Yeah but she weighs a ton," said Stephanie shifting the weight again. "My girlfriends always asked me how I manage to stay in shape. You try keeping up with this thing and lugging her around for ten years and see how you look."

"You've had this thing for ten years?" asked Grant stunned. "How?"

"She used to work at Site B," Billy explained. The two had been introduced on the chopper ride earlier.

"Yeah, she was mine back when I worked as receptionist," explained Stephanie. "Then when I left…I took her with me."

That was a lie, but it's not like the truth mattered to Grant or Billy.

"Well from what I can tell you've taken excellent care of her," said Grant standing back up.

"Thanks, it hasn't been easy," commented Stephanie. "But it's about time to let her go. Once Sorna's back in our hands, I'll let her go there amongst her own kind."

"So what do you make of all this?" asked Billy waving around at the ship around them.

"Nothing is ever simple when it comes to Jurassic Park," said Stephanie knowingly. Grant and Billy nodded at that statement.

"So what are you two looking for?" asked Stephanie curious.

"Just…anything out of the ordinary," said Grant at a loss for words. Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah there had to be something more to this than just a case of dine and dash," she agreed. Grant and Billy looked at her perturbed by her statement.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just that I had a lot of friends back on Sorna who got slaughtered by the dinosaurs and death just doesn't hold the same sanctity it once did for me. I feel bad for what happened here don't get me wrong, but…I'm not loosing sleep over it. I do want to stop this from happening again, though."

Grant and Billy both nodded at that.

"So where're you headed?" asked Billy.

"The Vault," answered Stephanie. "Or at least I was before she bolted off."

She shifted the weight of the protoceratops again and smiled before heading off with Grant and Billy.

"Why the Vault?" asked Billy confused. "What would dinosaurs need with money?"

"You've got me," Stephanie agreed. "But up there on the bridge did you notice anything strange?"

"Aside from the fact that some of the people were mauled and some were shot?" asked Billy not sure what was more strange than that.

"The captain wasn't on the bridge," answered Grant. Stephanie looked at him surprised.

"Very good," she said. "I almost didn't notice it myself but I kind of prepared ahead of time to look for anything unusual."

"And why is that unusual?" asked Billy. "Maybe he just wasn't on duty."

"Yes but you didn't hear the distress call," Grant pointed out. "The captain was on the bridge when the call was made but if he wasn't there that raises the question where he went."

"He could've run off," Billy surmised.

"He couldn't have gotten very far then seeing as the whole bridge crew was slaughtered in seconds," said Grant.

"Yeah but he wasn't in the adjoining corridors either and he wasn't a survivor of whatever happened here," Stephanie pointed out. "So where did he go?"

"And you think he's at the Vault," stated Grant. Stephanie nodded.

"He would be the only one to be guaranteed to know the combination," Stephanie said.

"But to what end?" asked Grant. "What would all this prove if the captain is by the Vault and it is raided?"

"It would be a motive for one," said Stephanie. "And now forgive my language, but going through and emptying out the waste receptacles isn't going to prove 'shit'."

"I do agree with you there," admitted Grant. "But what we really need is at least one good piece of dinosaur DNA to prove they were involved but without it…"

"Yeah but what can you do?" said Stephanie helplessly. "So let's at least determine a motive and then go from there."

"Just like out of CSI!" said Billy excitedly. "Let's go!"

He bounded down the corridor as Steviesaurus squawked trying to chase after him. Stephanie reluctantly put the protoceratops down and it tore off after the scientist.

"He really likes CSI," was all Grant could say to explain. "So do you not think dinosaurs did this?"

"I don't know," admitted Stephanie. "But I hope not."

"Yeah me too," said Grant shuddering. The two continued onwards down the corridor in calmed silence.

Sorna: The Interceptor roared to a halt next to a pair of APCs as a legion of troops took up a flanking position around the vehicles, aiming up at the Thermal Generator Complex as gunfire could be heard followed by a light explosion.

"Sir," said the leader of the troops as Jake looked up at the building.

"Well this brings back bad memories," said Sam nonchalantly.

"Yeah nothing like an invisible enemy to get the blood flowing," said Gerry as a dimetrodon roared.

"Let's go," said Jake yanking out his Long Colts and heading up the stairs.

"Wait, how can you see them?" asked the troop leader following them with his fellow soldiers.

"Experience," said Jake offhand. "But that's not a good thing, believe me."

"So how're we going to know where they are?" asked the leader as they entered in through the broken glass door.

"We'll peg you eliminate," explained Gerry. A pair of soldiers burst through a pair of metal doors firing blindly back into the generator room.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, EASE DOWN!" shouted Jake over the hail of gunfire. The two soldiers looked at him shell shocked as Jake holstered a Long Colt and relieving one of them of their M-16 as Gerry did the same to the other.

"It'll be okay just take five," said Jake calmly. The two soldiers nodded as they stumbled off and Jake sighed before holstering the other Long Colt and swinging up the massive rifle. He briefly shuddered before turning around and heading for the doors.

"Let's hope this goes better than the last time I was in one of these stations," said Jake as Sam and Gerry nodded.

Sorna, 1993: The convoy of vehicles that had just escaped from the Embryonics Administration were waiting outside Thermal Generator Plant Number Two.

"Run, run!" shouted Jake as he and his fellow workers tore out of the building and into the blinding rain. They ran down the steps and into their vehicles as an army of dinosaurs could be seen roaring in the distance, occasional illuminated by lightning flashes. The vehicles tore off down the mud soaked road as the dinosaurs swarmed the building.

"Vaya Con Dios!" said Jake as he yanked out a remote control and pressed the button on it. The geothermal vent went up in a massive explosion taking a whole cadre of dinosaurs with it.

Sorna, 17 years ago: "Anything more on our 'mystery man'?" asked Jake mockingly.

"You shut up," said Henry. After a couple weeks of trying to track down where Dr. Graves was going to in the Park, he'd found nothing.

"_Only the Shadow knows what evil lurks in the hearts of man. Muwahaha_," laughed Jake in an evil voice. Henry growled angrily at him before he rolled his eyes and held his head in shame as the two walked past the receptionist desk.

"Hi-yo!" said Stephanie popping up from behind it.

"Hey ya nut, what's up?" asked Jake hopping onto the edge of the desk.

"Oh not much," said Stephanie lightly. "When do I get to see a dinosaur?"

"Well let's go see shall we?" asked Jake. Stephanie grinned and the two headed off into the back with Henry in tow.

"Hey Henry, what's up?" asked Stephanie.

"Just makin' dinosaurs," responded the scientist simply as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And stalking people," commented Jake softly.

"What?" asked Stephanie surprised.

"Just a joke," said Jake trying to change the subject.

"It's not that nutso Graves, is it?" Stephanie asked. Henry faltered briefly but kept walking.

"Maybe," he said trying to play it off. "Why?"

"I was talking to requisitions about getting a vending machine installed in here and the person there started rambling on about some strange order Doctor Graves put in," said Stephanie.

"I don't suppose you could get us a copy of the list?" Jake mused.

"May-be," said Stephanie innocently. "You gonna tell me what's up?"

"Possibly later," said Jake as the trio entered into the embryo storage room. "So, pick your poison."

"Really?" said Stephanie excited. "Any of them?"

"Go nuts," said Jake waving his hand at the various storage tanks. Stephanie advanced eagerly on the tanks as Henry and Jake stayed behind.

"So it appears we finally have something," said Jake.

"Yeah I can't wait to get my hands on that list," said Henry rubbing his hands together. "That'll give us some idea what he's up to."

"And then what?" asked Jake. "Because even with the list I don't know what we'll be able to prove."

"We'll come to that when we come to that," said Henry. "I'll take a copy of the list with me back to San Diego and try and work on what he's up to."

"Suit yourself," said Jake throwing up his hands in defeat. "I'm going to be busy though; we're transferring those deinonychosaurs over to Nublar and Hammond and wants to make sure everything goes smoothly. We've transferred juvenile herbivores through Indigo but never fully grown carnivores and that's why I need to make sure nothing gets loose."

"Well good luck with that," said Henry putting his hands in his labcoat pockets. "I'll see you in a week then."

"Yeah," said Jake nodding. The two slammed hands together and shook as Henry left the cold room and Stephanie rapidly advanced on Jake.

"Got it!" she said producing an embryo capsule. Jake took it and held it in his palm.

"And what is it?" he asked curious thumbing the thing.

"Find out," said Stephanie as she headed for the exit with Jake in tow.

"So what is the deal with that Graves dude anyway?" asked Stephanie.

"Always the inquisitive one…" said Jake wistfully.

_The Equestrian_: "Boy do I hate being right all the time," Stephanie muttered. They were looking down at the paper image of the slaughtered captain just outside the vault that had been opened and cleared out. Dr. Grant was chewing on an apple as Billy was scouring the vault looking for anything of interest.

"Pirates I suppose then," said Grant. Stephanie eyed him curiously.

"Dinosaur…pirates," Grant amended feeling ridiculous at having considered the notion. The captain had almost literally been torn in half.

"You know as a kid I would've found that cool," admitted Billy. "But now I just find it disturbing."

"I felt that way about dinosaurs once as well," admitted Stephanie. "It went away when the dinosaurs slaughtered my coworkers on Sorna but thankfully I've managed to get past it. But for others…for others it isn't so easy to forget."

She sighed at that and just hung her head as Grant nodded wondering how he would've reacted had Ellie been killed back at Jurassic Park.

"Alan I think I've got something," said Billy sticking out his head from the vault. Stephanie and Dr. Grant looked at each other briefly before advancing into the vault.

Sorna: Gunfire erupted inside the generator room.

"On your left!" shouted Jake as Gerry began firing at a blur indicating a dimetrodon. Small fires were burning across the room as more gunfire erupted amidst a hail of sparks. Jake crouched down as a table was tossed off of its legs by an invisible force before he pulled back on the grenade launcher on the rifle and fired as a dimetrodon became visible and roared as the grenade went down its gullet and exploded throwing Jake back into the wall behind him. Stunned, the scientist dropped his gun as a pair of dimetrodons encroached steadily on him. But before they could get there, Sam and the other soldiers opened fire on the two dinosaurs ripping them to pieces.

"Thanks," Jake croaked out as Sam helped him to his feet. The scientist shook loose the cobwebs as his whole body ached.

"Anytime," said Sam as more gunfire erupted.

"Why are there so many here?" asked Sam as he popped off another round that just hit the far wall unopposed. "I hope they're not those clones we made right before we abandoned this place."

"They'd better not be," said Jake looking around for shimmers. "But I think there are dimetrodon eggs in here, this has to be their nest for them to be so willing to die to protect this place."

"So how do we end this without destroying this place?" asked Sam as another roar pierced the air as a dimetrodon appeared and reared up on its hind legs before several shots tore through it.

"Good question," admitted Jake as he had no clue. "Sam you know this place like the back of your hand right?"

"I did thirteen years ago," said Sam a little unsure. "But now…beats me."

"All I want to know is how many exits are there?" said Jake simply. Sam racked his brains on that one as he and Jake advanced past various pieces of machinery.

"Well at worse you'd have maybe…fifteen people working in here so you'd need maybe two emergency exits at the worst," Sam mused aloud.

"Not really helping," said Jake as he swung around and aimed into a darkened space but didn't fire. The two continued onwards before Jake instantly swung his rifle around and found himself facing Gerry Harding. Jake groaned and rubbed his eyes as he swung the rifle upwards.

"I must be getting old," Jake complained.

"I should say so," said Gerry as he aimed down the area Jake had just ignored and fired, taking out a juvenile dimetrodon.

"Must be the smoke and lack of lighting," said Jake looking around at the encroaching darkness.

"Too bad no night-vision goggles," Sam lamented.

"I don't think that'd make the situation any better," stated Jake.

"I got it!" said Sam pointing. "The exit's that way."

"You'd better be sure about this," said Jake.

"Caveat Emptor," responded Sam. Jake pulled back on the grenade launcher.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he shouted. Soldiers dropped as a grenade came flying out and destroyed the far wall allowing sunlight into the room. Several shimmers escaped through it as the group breathed a sigh of relief.

"You sure that's a wise idea?" asked the team leader.

"Better to confront them in an open area with more light when they can be spotted easier," explained Jake. "Besides, we need this place now and in one piece, those dimetrodons can be dealt with later."

"In the meantime we'd better get that wall fixed and check the overall structure for weakened areas. The last thing we need is them crashing through again," said Sam heading off to check out the building. Gerry and Jake made their way to the open hole and looked out at the sunlight and jungle around the building.

"Always the damn jungle," said Jake shaking his head before heading back in. From the distance, several darkened objects watched them before vanishing into the trees.

Nublar, 17 years ago: A fern moved aside as Jake Whitacre and Henry Wu made their way though the jungle of Jurassic Park.

"Face it Henry, we're lost," Jake complained as he wiped off his face of sweat with a rag.

"We are not lost, I know exactly where we are," said Henry looking at his map confused. He was decked out in travel gear that looked like it had come out of the 1960s while Jake was just in regular clothes and a Jurassic Park hat.

"Fine, which pit are we in, Tyrannosaurus or Gojirasaurus?" asked Jake as he took his machete and cut down another fern.

"Ha, ha," said Henry annoyed. "Where we are is near the area where Dr. Graves has regularly been sighted in."

"I'm surprised anything can be spotted in this mess," Jake grumbled. "When is Robert supposed to get back, he's the expert tracker around here not me."

"He'll probably be awhile, deinonychosaurs aren't something you take lightly," said Henry.

"If you say so," said Jake brushing it off. "Course if they escaped we'd have no way of knowing it."

"Yeah too bad I didn't bring a gun," Jake commented remiss.

"What?!?!" shouted Henry shocked. Jake laughed as he produced a small tranquilizer gun before sighing.

"We're screwed," he said before putting it away. "Doctor Graves where the hell are you?"

No response came as Jake's head dropped.

"Great now he knows we're out here looking for him," said Henry.

"He's not out here Henry," Jake aggravated as his head dropped defeated. "How can I possibly prove that to you?"

"By leaving me alone!" said a voice startling both of them out of their conversation. The two spun around to see Dr. Graves for the first time in weeks. The man had clearly not seen the light of civilization in some time as his clothing was torn, his hair mussed about, and he generally looked like he hadn't seem a shower in a long time.

"Damn!" said Jake shocked.

"Jake!" Henry admonished as Jake scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Doctor Graves, what happened to you?"

He rushed to the Doctor's side and helped him sit down as Graves stumbled slightly trying to stay upright.

"Thank you," Graves admitted as Henry helped him sit down and helped himself to some of Henry's water.

"You don't look so good Doctor," said Henry as he and Jake sat down across from him.

"Yeah you look like something that came out the business end of a dinosaur," said Jake with a grin. Henry shot him a look as Jake rolled his eyes while Graves finished the water.

"Regardless, what are you doing here?" demanded Graves wiping his mouth.

"Looking for you of course," said Henry crafting a tale. "You haven't been seen in days and Hammond was beginning to worry."

"And your investigations into me had nothing to do with it?" asked Graves harshly. Henry sighed at that as Jake shook his head at his naivety before Graves focused on him intently.

"And what's your stake in all this?" the Doctor inquired.

"Does it matter?" Jake asked.

"It does to me since you seem to have gone along with his plan despite not caring," answered Graves.

"If Henry thinks it's important than it must be," Jake figured. "But you're right I _don't_ care. You can do whatever the hell you want out here and it wouldn't bother me one bit. As long as I'm unaffected by it, which Henry believes it will and I don't like that."

"You don't like being here do you?" observed Dr. Graves. Jake remained silent at that as he considered that statement.

"Like I've said before, it's a job," Jake admitted finally. "But it's not important. What are you doing out here?"

Dr. Graves struggled to his feet and looked at them two of them with pure fury in his eyes.

"I have tolerated your meddling in my affairs for this long but if you make any further pursuits I will stop you," stated Graves as he began to trudge off. "By any means necessary if I have to."

Jake and Henry watched him go with narrowed eyes before Jake shrugged helpless.

"Well that went about as well as I expected," he said before putting his hands in his pockets.

"We should've pressed him for more," said Henry aggravated at the whole situation. Jake sighed as he hung his head.

"Henry nothing short of an interrogation is going to get anything out of him," responded the scientist. "And I could've shot him with this but what good would it have done?"

Jake aimed his tranq gun at Grave's fleeting form before reaching into his jacket and pulling out his Long Colt and aiming it as well before jerking the guns upward as if firing invisible bullets before putting them away.

"Let's go," said Jake walking off. "I'm hungry."

Henry watched Graves go with narrowed eyes.

"This isn't the end," he swore.

"C'mon Henry, I don't want to be late to complain about Alejandro's cooking," Jake called back to him before the two vanished into the jungle. Unbeknown to the two of them, several darkened shadows watched in the distance before turning and vanishing down the same path Graves had taken.

_The Equestrian_: Grant and Billy put the piece of skin and the smear of blood from the side of the vault into a pair of containment jars before John Brown showed up.

"You found something?" he said surprised as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Yeah, how about you?" asked Billy looking at the glass jar and the samples within.

"We'll know soon enough," was all John was willing to admit to as his body still smelled of waste. "Where'd you find that?"

"In there," said Stephanie. "Looks like someone or something may have cut themselves on one of the shelves in there cleaning it out."

"You think this was a robbery?" asked John confused.

"Unless you're certain the company who owned this craft were the ones who removed whatever was in there," Grant commented.

"I'll find out," John scowled at being confronted with yet another challenge he hadn't anticipated. "In the meantime, you'd better take this to be analyzed by the labs and then hop back to Costa Rica to let Henry take a look at it. If anybody knows about something Jurassic Park related, it'd be him."

The group nodded and all walked off back to the main deck where they rejoined Thomas and his team.

"Tom you and your team stay with the ship, I'll be back to pick you all up later," said John as he and the group advanced towards the rear helipad.

"Right," said Thomas nodding as he prepared to head out with his team.

"Tom," began John deeply serious as his fellow worker stopped and waited. "Something's not right here and I need you to be on your guard. Something wiped out nearly everyone on this boat and possibly stole everything in the vault before anyone knew what was going on. If that's true then they're likely to come back and clean up their mess. Just be careful and I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

Thomas nodded solemnly as he hefted his rifle for emphasis and turned to leave with his team. Meanwhile Stephanie was at the very rear of the ship behind the helicopter as her hair began whipping in the wind as the rotor blades from the helicopter began to blow her hair about her as she stared off into the distant orange sunset.

"You seem troubled," said Grant walking up next to her.

"Just thinking about Sorna," she said.

"You have friends there?" Grant asked. Stephanie nodded as she shivered briefly as a cold gust blew past.

"I just hope they're okay, because somehow I know that what's going on here is going to affect them," Stephanie admitted. "And I'm just worried what'll happen when it does."

"We'll just have to deal with it when it comes to that," was all Grant could say. As he looked out at the ocean his eyes wandered over to the shoreline where something caught his eye. Down on the shore where the beach met the trees, something stood staring at the ship. Grant narrowed his eyes but when he blinked the object was gone.

"Something up?" asked Stephanie worried.

"Maybe," said Grant as he turned around and tore off down the ramp to exit the ship.

"What's going on?" asked Billy as he saw Dr. Grant's departure.

"I don't know," said Stephanie before she ran down the ramp as well with Billy following. The two of them tore off across the beach towards Doctor Grant who had come to a halt and was looking at something in the sand. As Billy and Stephanie approached apprehensively, they saw Grant squatting down and examining an indentation in the sand.

"Damn," said Grant as the print was getting less and less defined with each passing wave. "Do any of you have a camera?"

"I've got a camera on my cellphone," offered Stephanie lamely.

"Yeah I do too," said Billy as well.

"Then hurry up and run down that beach taking as many photos as you can of these prints," ordered Grant. Stephanie and Billy nodded and tore off down the beach as John Brown approached out of breath.

"What's going on?" he panted heavily as he placed his hands on his legs for support.

"We were being watched," answered Grant ominously. "I saw something on this beach and then the next instant it was gone. Then when I come down here I find these tracks. Something was here and it was not just imagination at work."

John nodded and heft his Pulse Rifle that had been hanging off him by its strap when Stephanie and Billy returned.

"We followed the tracks until they vanished into the ocean," explained Grant's star student. Grant nodded knowingly.

"Did you get any clear impressions of the footprints?" the scientist asked.

"We got some but they're sort of blurred from us just running by them," said Stephanie. "Maybe one of your tech guys can check them out."

"Yeah we'll see what they can do now come on, it's getting dark," said John as the Helicopter came soaring in and landed on the beach briefly kicking up sand and completely obliterating what was left of the nearby footprints. The group bordered the chopper and it headed off into the air as nighttime eclipsed the island. From the ocean, small ripples emanated from the water as a pair of twin orbs briefly appeared above the waves before vanishing again once more into the abyss.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning: A twin-prop airplane tore over the Pacific Ocean headed for Costa Rica carrying Grant, Stephanie, and Billy as John had opted to stay behind to try and do what he could back on Indigo.

"So who's this Henry Wu person?" asked Billy confused. Grant was extremely amused at the prospect before that amusement turned to a chuckle and then a full blown laugh for several minutes.

"Sorry," Grant apologized as he finally calmed down and noticed the stares he was getting. "He and I have a lot to talk about. He has…a lot to answer for."

Billy looked at Stephanie even more confused when she leaned in close.

"He was the chief scientists of Nublar during their tour," she explained. "He had some…outdated information that he relayed to the group."

"Oh," said Billy knowingly. "Well this should be fun."

"Yes, yes it will," said Stephanie mildly amused. The plane continued its course above the water while down below, several dots appeared to be following in its wake.

Sorna: Jake was slumped over his desk out cold as Sam lay passed out on his rotting couch and Gerry was in a sleeping bag on the floor between the two of them. Aeryl stood at the entrance to Jake's office leaning against the door frame watching them silently before she sighed and cleared her throat anxious to get things underway. To her mild surprise and chagrin, Jake slumped off his desk and crashed to the floor promptly awakening Sam who rolled over and fell off the couch elbowing Gerry in the stomach who sat up abruptly only to find his movement restricted by the sleeping bag and he immediately fell back over onto his back.

"Gee it's like the Three Stooges in here," said Aeryl with a mild grin. Her grin turned to terror as a orange shaped projectile came flying right at her.

THWAP

Aeryl looked up at her forehead to see a rubber dart attached to it before looking down at the group.

"Jake," she accused.

"Wasn't me," came the groggy response as Jake was just barely visible from around his desk, still on the floor. "Besides if I were going to shoot you it'd have been with this."

The scientist produced his silver Long Colt before dropping the gun lazily onto the floor before reaching into his jacket and producing his black Long Colt and dropping that right next to it before starting to snore again softly.

"Gerry?" she asked.

"If I could pop off a shot like that with my arms still underneath this bag I'd be revealing in pride right now," commented the veterinarian struggling to take the thing off. That left only one person. Aeryl stared at Sam skeptically who had since gotten back onto the couch.

"You?" she asked skeptical. Sam shrugged and produced a cheap plastic yellow dart gun.

"What of it?" he challenged. A couple of tense charged moments pass between the two before it was dissolved with Aeryl's shrug.

"I came here to tell you that we're planning the day's plans and felt that if I were to include you now it would spare me your grief later on when you demand to know why you weren't included," began Aeryl. "Oh and Sam?"

The former head of operations at Ingen looked at her through narrow eyes.

"Nice shot," she said yanking the dart off of her head, with a mild grin, and tossing it to him before leaving. Sam stared at her wide-eyed as Jake began laughing groggily and then harder and harder.

"Hey Sam-," began Jake mischievously. Sam growled at that.

"Not one word," he stated darkly.

"All I'm saying," continued Jake when suddenly a dart slammed into his forehead.

"You're going down!" shouted Sam getting up. Jake quickly collected his guns and raced out the door with Sam in hot pursuit reaching into his jacket for another dart.

Nublar, 17 years ago: Jake and Henry strode across the large open grassy area in front of the Visitor Center and past several pieces of construction equipment before heading up the stairs and into the building proper. The two walked across the lobby where a base was being set up for the future brachiosaur and tyrannosaur skeletons.

"Do you know what was on today's menu?" asked Jake to Henry. The other scientist shook his head.

"Hopefully something good," commented Henry before he and Jake chuckled at that. In the distance the sound of rapid footsteps were heard and getting closer and closer. As Jake and Henry turned to locate the sound of the source, they were nearly run over by an orange and blonde blur before it vanished around a corner.

"Catreece!" shouted a voice out of breath. "Get back here!"

Collin Meeks, a junior scientist on the Dinosaur Revification Project, came to a halt near them exhausted.

"Hey C," Jake greeted him. "How're things?"

"The same as usual, trying to stop her from wreaking havoc on this place," commented Collin of his younger sister Catreece who had just run through.

"A hassle I'm well aware of," said Henry remembering his younger sister. "So what is her rush this time?"

"Well you know how she gets around food," Collin pointed out.

"Yeah," said Jake lightly before realization dawned on him. "Wait, it's not salmon for lunch today is it?"

"Yeah," said Collin as if this was obvious. "I thought you knew that."

"No," said Jake stunned. "Get back her Catreece, that food is mine!"

Jake vanished around the corner as Henry shook his head watching him go.

"So what're you up to?" asked Collin as the two walked off to the mess hall.

"Just trying to keep tabs on things," said Henry. Collin smirked at that.

"Aren't we all," he commented amused. The two entered into the dining area where Jake and Catreece were arguing over who got the most salmon on the table. Henry and Collin just bypassed them and grabbed some rolls and salad before sitting down.

"So I hear through the grapevine you're concerned about Doctor Graves," said Collin.

"Yeah well it should be pretty obvious by now," commented Henry annoyed at the whole subject. "Even he knows."

"You really think he's up to something?" asked Collin unsure. "I mean even I haven't hit it off well with the guy but if he wants to be alone in his research I say let him."

A biscuit went flying across the cafeteria which Catreece chased after before spinning around and running back to tackle Jake who was reaching for a plate with most of the fish.

"I really wish I could but I know that he's up to something," said Henry desperately. "I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't eat without being concerned over Grave's actions."

Catreece ran hurriedly past them clutching her plate of salmon and dropping pieces here and there as Jake chased after her.

"You think it's that serious?" said Collin doubtful. Henry tried to respond but just gave a defeated gesture. Catreece was now zooming across tables with Jake just a step behind grabbing what salmon he could that she dropped.

"If I just knew something about what he was up to…" began Henry softly. He had gone over the list that Stephanie had provided him but it wasn't much to go on. Henry felt that one more ingredient and he'd be able to put the puzzle together but until then it was just out of reach. His thought process was interrupted as two large plates of salmon crashed down on both sides of the table as Jake and Catreece took their seats.

"Satisfied?" Collin asked them. Catreece nodded happily as she grabbed a piece of salmon and crammed it into her mouth.

"I think she got more than I did," Jake lamented as Catreece stuck out her salmon coated tongue at him.

"I swear those two act more like siblings that she and I do," Collin stated. Henry smirked briefly at that before turning slightly insightful. He had known Jake longer than any of them had and he also knew that his old friend had had a younger sister who had passed away several years prior. Within the past few months, Jake had been having a friendlier relationship with Catreece and when Henry had inquired about it, the scientist had admitted that the young woman reminded him of his sister. Henry had let it go at that but was always checking up on Jake about the matter of his younger sister because Jake buried enough as it was, any more and he'd likely go nuts. And Henry would know; he minored in psychology.

"Yes, yes they do," said Henry still mildly amused. Catreece silently reached across the table for one of Jake's pieces and he lightly slapped her hand away. Catreece reared back before lunging for the long bread loaf in between them and soon both were tugging it back and forth before it split in half and the two sat their ends down on their plates. The two eyed each other with mock anger before breaking into a regular conversation about their days and soon all four were conversing back and forth. But the conversation came to an abrupt end when Catreece sneezed and all of her hair went straight out turning her into a fuzzball.

"Sorry," Catreece apologized sniffling. She abruptly sneezed again and her hair stood out even further.

"You okay?" asked Henry concerned.

"Yeah," said Catreece wiping her noise. "You two smell funny."

"Catreece!" admonished Collin. "That's not very nice!"

"It's true," said Catreece hurt. "They smell strange."

"Strange how?" asked Jake confused. "I don't smell anything."

"You smell like…" began Catreece trying to figure out the word. "You smell like…"

"Like?" prompted Henry and Jake leaning forward.

"Bubblegum Flavor Number 5!" said Catreece triumphantly as she jolted straight up. Jake's head slumped onto the table defeated as Henry sighed.

"How anticlimactic," he said dully. Catreece sat down hurt.

"But it's true," she said nearly tearing up. Collin chuckled softly.

"You'll have to forgive her," he apologized. "She's not very good with memorizing names of things so when we're working in the lab we come up with names she'll remember. Bubblegum Flavor Number 5 is corticosterone."

Henry and Jake looked confused at that.

"It's a glucocorticoid hormone designed to boost memory," continued Collin. Henry and Jake looked up at him.

"Yeah we know that, but I've never touched the stuff in my life," explained Jake.

"Me neither," confirmed Henry. "And we haven't been in the lab today either."

"Well that's strange," said Collin bewildered. "Catreece's sense of smell is usually very accurate."

Henry and Jake racked their memories for several moments before it dawned on them.

"Graves," they said in realization. The two slowly got up and nodded at each other.

"Thank you Catreece," complimented Jake as Catreece smiled. "You've been a big help. Like our own personal bloodhound."

Catreece's jaw dropped in shock.

"I'm not a bloodhound!" she protested. "I'm a-."

"Anyway, how does that help you?" asked Collin intentionally butting in.

"It gives us a lead since everything else Graves has is just your common DRP materials," said Henry already seeing the end in sight. The two left the cafeteria and Catreece was about to pounce on Jake's food when he ran back in and collected his plate before tossing half of it onto Catreece's and then leaving.

"Victory is mine," she said pleased.

Costa Rica, Present: "Hello Doctor Wu, I hope you don't mind but I have a few questions to ask you about dinosaurs," said Doctor Grant with an evil grin.

"Ah heh-heh," laughed Henry nervously as the two shook hands. "About that…"

"Let me guess, we all make mistakes right?" quipped Grant.

"In my defense the original gens were the ones that attacked you, not the second gens. So your argument is with Dennis Nedry not with me," said Henry. "At any rate, I am sorry for what happened on Jurassic Park. But it could've been worse."

"It shouldn't have happened at all," commented Grant darkly.

"Yeah well as they say let brachiosaurs be brachiosaurs," commented Stephanie. "We've got a DNA sample for you to take a look at Henry as well as some footprints."

Dr. Grant reluctantly stepped aside as Billy and Stephanie handed over what they had. The group of them was inside an older Ingen Building that had been reactivated when Pacific Pharmaceuticals bought them out.

"Right, let's take a look at it," agreed Henry. He took the sample and placed the slide underneath his microscope.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie," said Stephanie offering her right hand to the other woman in the room. Normally it would've been busy holding up her dinosaur but she had left her behind on Sorna not wanting to further complicate what was going on. That and it was perhaps the first step on the difficult road to separation between the two.

"Danni," commented the other shaking it.

"So what's your take in all this? I used to work on Sorna is why I'm here," began Stephanie.

"What a coincidence, I ran for my life on Sorna," said Danni still a little sore over the subject.

"Well we're all on the opposite sides of the coin now aren't we?" said Stephanie slightly aggravated at yet another person demanding an apology for Project DRP. It wasn't her place to give one, especially after the deaths of so many of her coworkers.

"I'll be damned," said Henry looking through the viewfinder.

"What?" demanded Billy. "What is it?"

"Something that makes no sense," said Henry sitting back confused. "Glucocorticoids."

Nublar, 17 years ago: "Dennis I don't care about how much work you already have to do, I just need you to tell me where this stuff is coming from and where it's going," said Jake fed up with the technician's lengthy tirade about being overworked and underappreciated. For the past several weeks he, Gerry, Henry, and Ray had done their best to make friends with the selfish mountain of a man and he had rebuked them at every turn. Eventually they'd given up and an open antagonism had created a rift between them. Hammond had done his best to be civil with Nedry in an attempt to maintain a working family amongst the workers but he too was succumbing to the man's constant antagonism. Right now Jake, Henry, and the computer nerd were in a heated argument in the recently completed control center.

"You just don't get it do you," said Nedry shaking his head. "Genius is…"

"Underappreciated in its own time we know," concluded Henry having heard it a thousand times from him.

"But that's a cross we're more than willing to live with," said Jake condescendingly. "Now give us that information!"

"Get it yourself!" shouted Nedry and turning away from them and working on another computer on something he called 'the interweb'. Jake groaned and ran his hand down his face annoyed. He didn't know anything about computers and Henry knew some stuff but not enough to go rooting through the Unix System to find shipping reports. They'd have had Ray do it if he wasn't on Sorna right now but he was and so their hands were tied.

"Look I'm going back to San Diego anyway, I can just get someone there to find out," offered Henry trying to diffuse the situation. The last time Jake and Nedry had argued, the scientist had threatened to put a bullet through his hard drive. Then it would've just set them back a little bit but now with dinosaurs on the island it could potentially cause more harmful damage.

"Fine," said Jake reluctantly conceding the point. Nedry gave them a self satisfied smirk as the two left.

"That man drives me nuts," said Jake groaning. Henry laughed.

"Yeah but it could be worse," said Henry looking up at the massive viewscreen. "Like that for instance."

The screen showed an image from one of the remote camera depicting three deinonychosaurs on one side of the electrified fence staring out at the beach and ocean beyond.

"Yeah that is creepy," agreed Jake shuddering briefly before letting it go as the lights flickered. "In the meantime we'd better get you to the helipad before the power craps out or something."

Henry nodded and they headed out.

Two days later the Deinonychosaurs escaped.

Sorna, Present: An oviraptor leapt through the air and was instantly torn apart by gunfire. Jake, Gerry, and Sam were part of a convoy heading for the docks and pumping stations when they had been set upon by an enclave of dinosaurs.

"I can't believe there are still first gens alive after all these years," commented Sam. An RPG took out a hadrosaur ringing blood and guts everywhere.

"Yeah for creatures that've been dead 65 million years they've proven surprisingly resilient," commented Gerry wryly.

"We don't have time for this, we've got to keep moving," said Jake. "The longer they keep us pinned down here the more first gens can arrive to the party."

The scientist promptly gunned the engine on his Interceptor and it took off down the dirt road followed by a quartet of hummers, and a pair of semis at the rear.

Costa Rica: "What's a 'glucocorticoid' thing?" asked Billy.

"It's a hormone designed to aid in brain stimulation. You remember things better when you take it provided you can get an emotional stimulus to activate it," responded Henry rifling through several large binders of data.

"Did the dinosaurs possess this hormone?" asked Grant.

"No, they didn't," responded Henry still looking through his records.

"Then I guess its humans," said Stephanie defeated.

"Not necessarily," commented Henry. "We did a lot of experimentation back in the old days someone could've put it just to see what would result."

"And do you know anyone who would've done something like this that we could ask?" inquired Stephanie.

"No," said Henry wistfully lying. "There's no real way to track these things and then there's the possibility whoever did this is dead anyway. That's a dead end but look at it this way. If a human were to knock off that boat I would doubt they'd be using this stuff."

"You've got a point there," admitted Billy. "And the footprints?"

"Well…" beginning Henry picking up the photographs when a worker rushed in.

"We've got a live one!" he shouted. "Squad 8-A has discovered B-13!"

Henry instantly leapt out of his chair and grabbed his coat.

"I got to take care of this you wait here for now!" he shouted heading for the exit.

"What's going on?" said Grant confused. Realization hit Stephanie like a ton of bricks as she chased after him. As soon as she exited the building she was buffeted by high winds as a helicopter sat outside on the helipad ready to take off.

"Just wait here!" shouted Henry over the noise.

"It's A-1 isn't it?" accused Stephanie. Henry stopped and sighed.

"Yes," he reluctantly admitted.

"Then I'm coming with you," Stephanie asserted her hair blowing about.

"This doesn't concern you," said Henry trying to warn her off.

"I was there when you got back remember?" said Stephanie angrily. "You can't tell me it isn't my concern."

Henry sighed. "Fine, you can come. The rest of you stay here!"

The two entered into the helicopter and it tore off into the sky leaving the rest.

"A-1?" asked Billy beginning to rub his stomach. "I could really go for a steak right now."

"Yeah I'll show you a place," said Danni leading them to the exit. Once the trio had exited the building and the helicopter long since vanished into the distance, several shadows converged on it from out of the jungle.

Sorna, 17 years ago: Jake, Henry, Sam, Gerry, and Jeff sat shell shocked as to what it was they had seen back on Costa Rica. On the table in the middle of them were a mess of photos they had taken of the destroyed village and the deinonychosaur that had done it.

"You just wouldn't believe it," said Gerry at a complete loss for words. Stephanie was sitting next to Jake and offering him some coffee as Hammond paced back and forth. Graves was there too, Hammond had strong armed him into coming, and he was not happy about it.

"What are we going to do about this?" he said stressed out.

"For one, implement the damn lysine policy on all the dinosaurs!" shouted Jake abruptly sitting up.

"That's not an option," said Graves immediately.

"Like hell it isn't!" spat Henry. "People have died we can't let that happen again! It shouldn't have even happened in the first place!"

Hammond had no idea how to respond to this.

"You have to expect certain glitches in the system when dealing with new technology," said Graves bored with the whole subject.

"Glitches?!?!" roared Jake. He leapt out of his chair before Henry grabbed his shoulder and slammed him back down into it.

"Chill out," he hissed. Jake simmered angrily at the whole situation.

"Is there no alternative?" inquired Hammond concerned for his creations.

"**John-**," began Jake in a guttural voice as pure rage flashed past his eyes.

"What Jake means to say is that either you authorize the contingency or we put it in regardless," said Henry calmly. Hammond sighed, still pacing.

"How many-," he began inquiring about how many were dead.

"30 at least," answered Gerry grimly. Hammond stopped and just stood there helpless.

"How are we even going to classify this?" he said finally.

"This is just the beginning of a much larger problem," said Sam as if sensing the future.

"Which is why I say its Alpha Omega 1," Jake chimed in. "The potential beginning of the end of this project."

"We don't know that," said Graves shaking his head. "This is an isolated incident, nothing more."

"But it isn't something we can sweep under the table," said Hammond knowing that he'd get nothing but grief from those sitting around the table if he did. "We'll call it, A-1. In the meantime we do need to see that this is prevented from happening again."

"The lysine contingency is a detriment to our project," said Graves sensing where this was going.

"No," said Henry shaking his head. "_You_ are a detriment to this project. What are you doing on Nublar that we aren't allowed to see?"

Graves growled darkly at that comment. "I am allowed certain personal side projects. I am not doing any harm by pursuing them."

"No offense but I think that kind of reasoning was almost the same behind leaving lysine by the wayside and now we're all paying for it," commented Jake. Graves narrowed his eyes but didn't respond to that.

"I am not concerned about Doctor Graves and his projects right now," said Hammond to Graves' pleasure. "We have to worry about getting Jurassic Park on its feet and ramping up production. Everything else can wait until later."

Grumbles emerged from all across the table about any number of issues.

"Do I have your commitment?" said Hammond forcefully. A group of reluctant committals came from across the table.

"Good," said Hammond pleased. "Now Doctors Graves and Wu will return with me to Jurassic Park and the rest of you can continue your work here for now."

Jake and Henry exchanged a glance before Jake pointed lightly at Dr. Graves who just smiled even wider. As soon as the trio was gone, the scientist stood up.

"I'm going to Indigo," he stated and left as well. "_Maybe there I'll be able to get my hands on Graves' stuff_."

Indigo, Present Day: "Sir?" asked Tim.

"Yeah?" responded John looking up from his plans to scout the nearby islands from where _The Equestrian_ was attacked.

"Motion Sensors are picking up more signatures on this island then there should be," commented the lead technician. John took out his radio.

"Scott I think we have tourists again," he said into it.

"Roger," came the response. "Where?"

"Near…" began Tim pinpointing the area before looking up again. "Near the ship…"

John's eyes widened as he tore out the door.

"Thomas you're likely going to have hostile company incoming," said John hurriedly into his radio. "I'm on my way with reinforcements."

"Roger that," said Thomas as the sounds of guns being loaded could be heard.

"Scott, you and your team make your way to the boat," ordered John.

"Understood," came the response.

On the beach, several objects raced across the sand headed for the massive passenger liner.

Costa Rican Jungle: The helicopter flew low over the trees as it homed in on squadron 8-A.

"So why are you really here?" asked Henry of Stephanie. "It isn't because of this, I think we both know that."

Stephanie nodded. "I think we both know that you know who put those glucocorticoids into the dinosaurs."

"Assuming it is dinosaurs," rebutted Henry.

"It has to be," said Stephanie convinced. "In fact, I'd say this whole thing is going to send us to early 'graves'."

Henry looked up at her sharply. "That's not funny."

"I'm not joking," Stephanie shot back. "We both know it's him or at least his legacy."

"And how would you possibly know anything about this?" asked Henry somewhat smugly. Stephanie shrugged as the helicopter landed in a clearing and they both got out and joined a team member there.

"You know Jake was never good with computers," she began.

Indigo, 17 years ago: Jake was pacing back and forth with a crowbar as Stephanie watched him amused. The two were outside in the sun as Stephanie sat on a picnic table, her feet on the bench, with her new Compaq LTE notebook computer.

"When's it going to get here?" he said referring to the twice weekly shipment of supplies.

"It'll be here when it gets here," said Stephanie typing away on her laptop. "It's not like it's heading to Nublar or Sorna."

"It'd better not be or I'll go chasing after it in a dinghy," commented Jake still pacing.

"Would you chill out and sit down," said Stephanie patting the side of the table next to her for him to sit down. Jake looked out at the ocean beyond them before reluctantly taking a seat next to her.

"So was that worth all the money I spent on it for you?" asked Jake.

"Of course it was," said Stephanie still looking at the screen. "I'm miles ahead of the rest of the world with this baby."

"And just what are you doing to advance yourself?" asked Jake. He looked at the screen and it showed Tetris being played.

"Terrific," said the scientist leaning back.

"Well we all can't be serious all the time," Stephanie commented. "Case in point you and this Graves deal. When is the last time you had any real fun?"

Jake thought about it for a few moments. "Catreece and I had some amusement in the lounge back on Nublar."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yeah fighting over food no doubt, but when's the last time you had real fun that you didn't have forced upon you?"

"I don't know," remarked Jake softly. "If not work, it's always something."

Silence filled the air between them after that as a massive boat appeared in the distance.

"So what're we going to do after Jurassic Park takes off?" asked Stephanie. "Go see the island, go find new dinosaurs, what?"

"Quit I suppose," mused Jake.

"Quit?" said Stephanie not believing it for a second. "Why would you do that?"

"This is job is too stressful," said Jake as he looked up at a cargo helicopter coming in for a landing. "That and I'm probably going to get fired stealing Graves' crate."

"Oh boy now we're having fun," said Stephanie with a smile as she shut off her computer and the two headed for the supply chopper.

Indigo, Nighttime Present: "Fire!" shouted Thomas. Gunfire erupted from the team located on the bow of the boat at the objects crisscrossing the beach. Moments later a helicopter roared by overhead and gunfire erupted from it as well while it shone a spotlight on the area.

"Get 'em all before they get to the ship!" shouted John as he did his best to use the Pulse Rifle Jake had given him earlier. He pumped the bottom of the rifle and a grenade came flying out blasting sand into the darkened sky.

Costa Rica: "Sorry about the wait Billy but it's an expensive camera," explained Doctor Grant. Billy nodded still hungry for dinner.

"Yeah I know how tough money is around the site," he acknowledged. "Hopefully this'll all pan out and that'll be a thing of the past."

Grant nodded, but knowing fully well how he'd thought that fourteen years ago and how it turned out then. Danni meanwhile was rifling through her keys until she found the one she needed and opened the door. As soon as they entered they were all left stunned as several Velociraptors, Deinonychosaurs, and several other dinosaurs were tearing the place apart. The two groups stopped what they were doing and just stared at each other for a few moments.

"Oh great," said Grant shaking his head. "Ian I owe you one."

The dinosaurs charged.


	7. Chapter 7

Costa Rica: Alan, Billy, and Danni tore out the door and slammed it shut behind them as it shook heavily from a dino crashing into it.

"The hell was that?" demanded Billy panting heavily.

"Dinosaurs," commented Grant. Another thud shook the door nearly off its hinges and the trio took off down the hallway.

"Where is everybody else?" Grant asked as they went down hallway after hallway.

"Out in the jungle trapping that ceratosaur," said Danni. Billy looked at her wide-eyed.

"Wow," he said surprised. The sound of the door being destroyed was heard in the background.

"So we can't run into the jungle and we can't stay here, terrific," said Grant shaking his head. "It's Nublar all over again."

Dinosaur roars were heard in the background.

"Too bad we're on the mainland now," stated Billy.

"My ultimate nightmare," said Grant. "Now keep running."

The trio continued down the hallway as dinosaur shadows were seen in the background.

Indigo, 17 years ago: "Suck on this Graves," said Jake using his dolly to take off with the crate of glucocorticoids.

"So what're you going to do with that?" asked Stephanie trailing after him.

"Shove it in Henry's warehouse, have him see how Graves reacts when he doesn't," answered the scientist.

"Won't he just order more?" asked Stephanie.

"Not without justifying it," said Jake. "And it'll delay him for just long enough for him to possibly slip up. Then Henry'll find out what he's up to."

The two were nearly to Henry's warehouse when they arrived at Jake's and found a worker outside with several large crates.

"Are you Jake Whitacre?" the man asked.

"That's right," said Jake sitting down what he had and walking over.

"If you could just sign this," he said holding up a clipboard. Jake signed it confused and the man took off.

"The hell is this?" said Jake bewildered. He walked over and used his crowbar to open one of the boxes. The scientist promptly pulled out an M-16 Assault Rifle and saw even more heavy weaponry inside.

"Who would send me all this?" said Jake scratching his head. Stephanie walked over with a slip of paper.

"Found this on one of them," she said before reading it. "Hey Jake, I've got some 'stuff' I needed offloading. I can't keep them with me and I knew you had a free warehouse so…there we are. Have fun, JB."

"Oy that bastard," said Jake defeated. "What am I going to do with all these?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," replied Stephanie before realization dawned on her. "Hey lets-."

"We're not blowing up the crate," answered Jake. "Besides you're about to be a new mother, that's not something you want your baby finding out."

"When does she hatch?" asked Stephanie curious.

"Soon, now let's get going," said Jake dragging his crates into his warehouse.

Sorna, Present, Dawn: Jake's Interceptor crashed through the rusted and bent front gates of the Pumping Station followed by the rest of the convoy. They skidded to a halt and began filing out and swarming the area.

"Sam, you'd better hurry up with that power generator," said Jake into his radio. Compys began swarming the area and the team began picking them off one by one.

"Check, got it," came the response. Outside the rusted chain link fence, several fence posts went straight up into the air and were immediately drilled down into the ground. Jake and Gerry made their way to the waterfront and observed the calm waters of the river flowing past them.

"What're you looking for?" asked Gerry amused. "Your reflection?"

"No, I'm looking for Nessie," responded Jake distantly watching the water for ripples.

"You're joking," said Gerry in disbelief. Jake solemnly shook his head.

"'Fraid not," he responded. "We bred one and kept her stored in a pen upriver. I haven't checked to see if she's still there but given the hurricane, I doubt it."

"How do you know she didn't make for open waters?" Gerry asked.

"I don't," confessed Jake. "But she may have. I mean we cloned her from a piece of flesh obtained up in Loch Ness because no mosquitoes could possibly have sucked the blood of a plesiosaur and survived. Maybe she went to meet her living relatives."

"That's not funny Jake," said Gerry solemnly.

"I'm not joking," said the scientist honestly. Gerry's paled at that and his skin nearly went ghost white.

"Alright I am," said Jake laughing as Gerry scowled at him. "Gerry you make this too easy."

"We're dealing with dinosaurs here, this isn't a place to joke around!" shouted the veterinarian. A massive roar could be heard along with several gunshots.

"What's going on?" said Jake into his radio. Shouts and more gunfire could be heard along with more roaring.

"I think a Triceratops alpha-male was making its home in the maintenance shed and we seem to have disturbed it," said Sam. "And you might want to run."

Gerry and Jake looked up to see several workers running around a corner and straight at them as a triceratops crashed right through it and bored down on them.

"Oh great," said Jake pulling out his Long Colt, aiming it at the tryke and then promptly running off without firing a shot with Gerry in pursuit.

Indigo: Thomas and his team were firing at dinosaurs of all shapes and sizes as they poured over the lip of the ship and moved across the deck. Above the team on the helicopter kept firing even as some of the dinosaurs with longer jumping power tried to bring them down.

"Where did they come from?" shouted Scott over the muzzle fire.

"From the ocean likely," said John as he tried to take down a fast moving black blur that vanished into the ship. "They couldn't have escaped from the island, that's for sure."

"Then what're they doing here?" shouted Thomas still on the boat aiming at everything that moved. A worker screamed as they were torn apart and an explosion ripped up part of the deck sending wood and concrete in the sky before it came raining down on those still alive from Thomas's team which was dwindling all the time.

"Tom we're coming in," said John over the radio. "Ferro, take us down and then take off again."

"Got it," said the chopper's pilot. The helicopter quickly made for the rear helipad and touched down as John, Scott, and the team disembarked before the helicopter took off behind them.

"Spread out but don't become a straggler," ordered John. "From what little I know about dinosaurs, they'll take any advantage they can get."

The team nodded and pressed onwards across the deck towards Thomas's team.

Nublar, 17 years ago: "Bloody hell, where is it?" Graves growled. Henry was rifling through his mail next to the large amount of packages and crates that had been dropped off after having been processed through Indigo.

"Something wrong?" he asked trying to help. Graves whirled angrily at him.

"You think you're so clever don't you?" he said accusingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Henry shaking his head in shame. "I haven't done anything at all I just want to know what you're up to."

Graves grumbled something and stormed off.

"That was weird," said Henry when he came across a sticky note attached to one of his letter.

"Hey Henry, I've set up the pins now all you have to do is knock 'em down-J," said Henry reading the note before his head dropped. "Terrific, way to go Jake."

Still, Henry knew not to waste an opportunity so he reluctantly nodded his head and set off to find out what Graves was up to.

Sorna, Present: "Split up!" ordered Jake. Gerry took half the workers and headed off to the right where the facility met the river while Jake just launched himself into it with the other workers. The triceratops tried to come to a halt to decide which group to follow before it crashed into the river.

"What now oh fearless leader?" asked one of the workers as they bobbed in the surface.

"We make for the other shore and hope that thing calms down and swims off," said Jake. The team slowly made their way to the other shore when the water next to them exploded and a massive long neck emerged with a toothy grin atop a monstrous head.

"Murphy you bast-," began Jake as the two dinosaurs raced straight at each other and the team between.

Costa Rica: "Well that was fun," said Stephanie running her hand through her sweat drenched hair. The helicopter was on its way back to the city after having spent several hours corralling and wrangling the ceratosaur to the ground.

"At least we got it," said Henry. "If that thing had been loose any longer, it would've exposed the fact that dinosaurs are running loose on the mainland to the public. If that happened then public opinion would probably call for Sorna's destruction and that's not an option."

"And why not?" asked Stephanie. "You've never said why you need that island so badly. I say let it be destroyed and we'll all be better off."

"No we won't," said Henry shaking his head solemnly. The Ingen Building appeared along with the rest of the city proper.

"And why not?" demanded Stephanie. Henry looked very saddened and forlorn.

"You wouldn't understand, only those of us who worked and 'died' for the Jurassic Park project would," responded Henry. The helicopter hovered around the building and prepared for landing.

"Is that why Jake went back?" asked Stephanie needing to know.

"He had to, they all did," admitted Henry. "In fact I wish I was there now."

The helicopter soared over the Ingen building as Danni, Grant, and Billy raced out of it.

"What the-," began Henry confused before the dinosaurs burst out of the building after them.

"Lock and load!" shouted the team leader.

Sorna: Jake and his team stumbled back onto the shore and collapsed exhausted as behind them in the river Nessie quietly made off with her kill.

"Way to go J," commented Gerry squatting next to him. Jake just groaned not looking up. Gerry just shook his head before standing back up and walking towards Sam.

"Everything a-ok?" he asked. Sam nodded looking at his laptop.

"We've got the power back online and they're setting up an electrified fence right now. With any luck the pipes are still intact and then we can start cranking water through them once we've changed out a few part of the filters," said Sam closing the computer and looking around confused. "Where's Jake?"

"Cooling it off," answered Gerry dryly. "Anything on the investigation?"

Sam shook his head. "We can't even get through to Indigo either."

Gerry's eyebrows furled at that. "Well that can't be good."

"Meh," said Sam shrugging. "It's nothing to worry about, could be for any number of reasons."

Gerry shuddered at that. The last time someone had said that, it had been about Nublar.

"C'mon let's see what else needs to be done," said Gerry as the two headed off for the radio truck.

Indigo: A pachycephalosaurus roared as it charged down one of the hallways of _The Equestrian_ before a gunshot tore its head clean off.

"Keep moving!" shouted Thomas as the time fanned out amongst the corridors as a scream was heard along with a dinosaur roar and the sound stopped. John and what was left of his team arrive at Thomas's location before John nodded at them and the team nervously filed out as well.

"You okay?" asked Thomas concerned. John had several cuts and was splattered with blood both his own and not, and the CEO wiped his sweaty brow nervously leaving a streak of soot from the fires raging outside on the deck.

"Y-yeah, I-I'll be fine," he responded shakily before nearly collapsing onto the floor. Instead he just braced himself against the nearest bulkhead breathing heavily, partially shell shocked.

"If you say so," said Thomas unconvinced as he looked at a rollout map of the ship. "_Where are these things going?_"

"H-how?" asked John before he swallowed his nervousness. "How do you…"

"Not let it bother you?" asked Thomas referring to all the death and destruction as John nodded. "It's not easy but you learn to live with it. Or else it breaks you and with these things you can't let that happen. Sorna robbed a lot of us our innocence I guess. Now can you continue on or do I have to leave you here?"

"Just go," said John waving him off. "I'll be along shortly."

"Keep an eye on your ammo counter then," said Thomas looking at the Pulse Rifle hanging against John's chest. He then nodded and headed off with his rifle at the ready leaving the CEO alone with his thoughts. And then a darkened object slammed him on the back of the head and he collapsed unconscious.

San Jose: The final dinosaur crashed down dead as the smell of gunpowder and smoke filled the air outside the Ingen Building.

"Cleanup now!" ordered Henry as the Collections Team began dragging the dinosaurs back into the building.

"You know it's a good thing that most people here avoid this building like the plague after the San Diego incident," said Henry looking at Grant and the others who were out of breath.

"What the hell was all that?" said Billy stunned as he leaned against the helicopter.

Henry dropped his head in despair. "_Looks like Project Extinction was a go, I guess we were right Jake. For whatever it's worth_."

Nublar, 16 years ago: Jake and Henry were in the labs of the Visitors Center watching a fellow scientist at work.

"Kearney what the hell are you up to this time?" asked Jake bewildered as he chewed on a toothpick.

"A new species of dinosaur," said Kearney excitedly pacing around the egg chamber. "Graves helped me with it and I can't wait for this thing to hatch!"

"What is it?" asked Henry also confused.

"Wait and see," said Kearney as the egg began shifting. Jake rolled his eyes before turning to face Henry.

"Speaking of which, anything further on you know who?" Jake asked. Henry nodded.

"Quite a bit actually," he admitted. "Did you bring it?"

"Yeah," said Jake rummaging in his labcoat and producing a vial of glucorticoids from the stash he had hidden on Indigo.

"Thanks," said Henry as he applied some of them to a slide and placed it under the microscope and flipped on a nearby monitor. The glucocorticoids swarmed across the screen.

"Here we have your ordinary glucocorticoids, just swimming freely on their own doing no harm to anyone," began Henry almost lucidly.

"Okay," said Jake slightly put off by Henry's demeanor. The egg behind them was slowly beginning to hatch.

"And here we add dinosaur brain cells," said Henry with a syringe. The cells and glucorticoids began swimming and combining together. The egg cracked open and a head peeked out to Kearney's intense excitement.

"And finally, dinosaur adrenalin," said Henry with a final syringe. The adrenalin mixed with the glucorticoid charged brain cells and created a new cell altogether. The resulting creation caused Jake's eyes to bug out and his jaw to drop. The creature in the egg tore itself free and squeaked at the rest of the world.

"Oh my God…," said Jake in shock. "How long do you think before he could produce a viable specimen?"

Kearney picked up the dinosaur and walked it over to them.

"I think he might already have one," said Henry grimly. "And if it's as smart as this says it could be…"

"Then we're looking at the end of all life on Earth," answered Jake. "Operation Extinction."

Jake swallowed as Kearny cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen," he said happily as Jake and Henry looked at him with mild terror in their eyes at what they had seen. "May I introduce the latest member to Ingen's happy growing family, the Dimetrodon!"

The baby dinosaur with the massive fin on Kearney's hand roared, issuing a challenge at the world.

Indigo: John came to groggily rubbing the back of his head and found himself in the large cargo bay containing the vault. Nearby, Thomas and what was left of their teams were also coming around. Each had been stripped of their weaponry and it all lay on a pile across the long room. Around them stood dinosaurs of all shapes and sizes each roaring softly but none attacking.

"What the hell?" John said. Thomas looked around even more surprised but quickly began weighing their options.

"We're in trouble," he concluded grimly.

"But why aren't they attacking?" said John softly as he waved to all the dinosaurs around them. "What are they waiting for?"

As in response to that, the intercom system crackled to life.

"Hello gentlemen, I'm sure you're hearing this and are no doubt wondering who I am," said the ominous voice as static interlaced the transmission. "Well I won't keep you in suspense much longer. My name is Doctor Gustavius Graves and these are _my_ creations."

The dinosaurs roared all in unison at that statement.

"I apologize for the unconventionality of this test run but I have no doubt you'll be impressed with the final product," continued the voice. "What you see before you is the end result of Project DSIP. But why don't I let them show you instead. Go my creations, impress our guests."

The dinosaurs roared one final time and charged the group.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorna: Jake was chewing on a piece of gum as his V-8 Interceptor rolled down a dirt part through the jungle followed by a pair of semis and a pair of flatbeds with construction equipment on them.

"I think we're lost," he stated finally. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat with a huge foldout map of the island covering the dashboard and his part of the windshield.

"We are not lost," said Sam. "We're still heading in the right direction I just need to pinpoint our exact location."

"Sam," said Jake with pity. "You're holding the map upside down."

Sam looked at him with annoyance. "That's because we're heading South stupid."

Jake looked away abruptly at that. "Damn."

Sam laughed.

"So are we lost or not?" asked Gerry over the radio from the semi behind them.

"We are not lost!" insisted Sam. Jake grabbed the radio.

"Beats the hell out of me," he said. "Sam doesn't think so but let's face it he'll probably keep saying that even as we drive into the ocean."

"I hear that," Gerry agreed. Sam drilled him hard in the shoulder as Jake shouted in pain before rubbing it as best he could while not driving off of the road. And then the car emerged from the tree line and found it driving along the edge of a massive crater.

"Hey Jake," said Sam thoughtfully as he looked out the passenger window.

"Yeah?" Jake asked still trying to figure out where they were.

"There it is," commented the worker. Jake looked over at Sam and then down into the basin and immediately brought the car to a stop and immediately hopped out and walked around the car as Sam got out as well. Gerry followed suit from the truck behind him and soon every worker was looking out past the edge of the crevasse. Down below, just barely visible amongst the trees, was the Workers Village, still with running lights despite years having gone by since they'd last been serviced.

"She certainly looks more peaceful up here than circumstances would lead you to believe," said Gerry referring to the village. Sam nodded.

"Nice to see all that hard work I put in getting her built was worth it," said Sam. "Once we take her back, in a couple months it'll be like nothing ever happened."

Gerry and Jake looked at him as Sam realized what he'd said. "Well I can at least make it look 'functional' at least."

Gerry and Jake nodded sadly and lowered their heads in respect to those who had died when the dinosaurs had rebelled against them.

"C'mon let's get going," said Jake snapping them out of their reverie. "We need to see what shape the landing strip is if we want to get supplies here even faster."

The group nodded and soon they were back in their vehicles heading off down the trail leaving the image of the Workers Village behind.

Costa Rica: "Bastard," said Henry still staring at the cell sample even though a few hours had passed since he'd last seen it. The others had left to the hotel long ago but Henry couldn't get the sample out of his mind and it was driving him crazy.

"_Graves, why did you do it_?" thought Henry vainly. "_Did you not get anything out of our talk?_"

But Graves wasn't there to respond. Hell Henry didn't even know where the scientist was much less if he was even still alive. But his work had and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"But what are they up to is the question," said Henry to no one in particular. Jake and Henry had still never figured out what the ultimate purpose of DSIP was besides making dinosaurs super intelligent. Graves never revealed anything to them that fateful day they confronted him about it just that ultimately the project did exist.

Nublar. 15 years ago: Dr. Graves was inside the Visitors Center in one of his rare 'public' appearances as he was using the equipment for some tests he couldn't perform out in the field. As he looked over some of the results on his clipboard, two shadows fell over him.

"Unless you plan on showing me something physical you may as well turn away now," he said not looking at the two individuals behind him. A massive dossier slammed down onto the table next to him showing a picture of the dinosaur braincells with a glucocorticoid syringe taped to the top of it. Graves blinked as he looked at the thing before his fist lightly came down on top of it in defeat. He then spun around on his chair to find Jake and Henry standing behind him looking at him passively. A few moments passed as the two sides stared at each other.

"Why?" asked Jake and Henry finally. Graves just stared at them.

Outside: Jake sat on the hood of one of the standard issue jeeps as Henry sat in the passenger's seat with the door open as Graves paced outside.

"How many people have you told?" he asked, briefly stopping.

"No one," answered Henry. "Though Kearney may have seen our results and overheard us talking briefly about it, he seemed much more interested in that dimetrodon you helped him cook up."

"Yes he was rather pleased with it," commented Graves softly. "But why have you not told Hammond?"

"He likely wouldn't understand," said Jake truthfully. "He knows the basics of what we do and not the specifics. Besides, he's been rather defensive of you and your actions out in the park so he might not have done anything about it for the sake of wanting to avoid a fight."

"We on the other hand are not so fortunate to just be able to ignore this," said Henry slightly depressed at the whole situation.

"Well I can't blame you," Graves had to admit. "Were I in your shoes I would also be concerned when hearing about this."

"So why are you doing it?" Jake demanded. "There's nothing good that can come out of this!"

"Don't be so sure," said Graves berating him. "Many scientific advancements we have today seemed like hopeless endeavors but today they are praised."

"Yeah but not when those scientific achievements could uproot humanity from the top of the food chain," Henry reasoned.

"That's not the reason behind what I'm doing," Graves said dismissively.

"Then what are you doing?" said Jake. "If it's planning to take over the world you may as well give up now."

Graves hung his head in defeat but ultimate said nothing.

"Have you at least considered the consequences of the decision you're making?" asked Henry trying to play nice. "Dinosaurs and man, separated by sixty-five million years of evolution have now just suddenly been thrown into the mix together. How can we possibly know what to expect?"

"But that's the point!" said Graves excitedly. "How can we know what to expect? We can only know once we've taken the steps in that direction."

"Yeah but what good is a reward if you ain't around to use it?" asked Jake. Henry shot him a look and Jake looked away. But Henry knew Jake only used pop culture references when he was really disturbed about what was going on and couldn't articulate his thoughts into coherent sentences.

"I still think what I am doing is right," stated Graves again.

"Then let us help you," Henry decided. Graves and Jake both shot him a look at that. Jake stunned and Graves unsure what to make of that statement.

"You and Jake have both made your points," said Henry trying to act as arbiter. "Your project can go one of two ways, either well or…badly. But you can't do it alone. You can't be entrusted with making a decision like this on your own, no one can. We'll help you and then we'll vote on the final product and if it is worth further pursuit."

Graves found he couldn't respond to that.

"At least think the proposal over before it's too late," said Henry as he got out of his seat and Jake hopped off the hood.

"I'll give you back your glucocorticoids but what you're doing is wrong," Jake swore before he moved along to join Henry. Together the two walked off back into the Visitors Center leaving Graves alone with his thoughts.

Costa Rica, present: Henry was still drumming his fingers on the lab table in front of him when Danni rushed in.

"What's up?" he asked calmly, already expecting bad news. "_Yeesh, I'm becoming like Jake_."

"Indigo's been attacked," said Danni. Henry nodded and got up.

"Well let's go," he said collecting his microscope and slides. Danni looked at him disturbed.

"Thomas is near death and John's in a very deep coma, the rest of their teams are dead or in shock like the passengers," Danni further explained. Henry nodded and yawned while stretching.

"Better collect the others and we'll head to Indigo," said Henry. "And someone should probably alert Project SRP. Not that they'll be able to do much about it but at least they should be on the alert."

Henry looked at Danni's expression at his complete nonchalance.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's not like I don't care it's just that I am so sick of this crap coming up again and again and again. I just want this nightmare to be over with and that'll only happen when we have complete control over Sorna."

Danni nodded reluctantly and left to go ready transportation as Stephanie appeared in the doorway.

"Guess Graves succeeded," she said.

Sorna: "You know I swear there was a bridge here," said Sam. Jake and Sam and Gerry were looking at the river in front of them where the dirt road had come to an end.

"Well it's not here now," said Jake. Sam looked at him sharply.

"Don't make me push you in," he warned. "Things didn't go too well the last time you wound up in the drink."

Jake just rolled his eyes but said nothing. He then noticed Gerry's concerned face, though evidently at something else. The veterinarian shot Jake a brief look as Jake's eyes narrowed and he began listening around for any sounds out of the ordinary as Sam kept ranting about the non-existent bridge. Finally Jake heard it, a faint breathing sound was heard and the occasional snapped twig followed by silence and then further breathing upon no one making any move to look in that direction.

"So where do you think we should go now?" asked Sam trying unsuccessfully to fold the map. "I think the bridge on route 30 should still be intact."

Jake placed his had on Sam's shoulder. "Whatever you decide is best. Now if you'll excuse us…"

Jake yanked out his Long Colt and Gerry pulled out his rifle and they aimed them into the jungle as a dark object tensed up and ran off. Jake and Gerry then immediately took off after it into the trees.

"You realize this could be a trap," Jake stated. Gerry lightly nodded his head.

"Yeah but that thing's been following us for awhile now and I want to know why," explained Gerry. Jake looked thoughtful at that.

"That is strange," he admitted. Instantly his radio crackled to life.

"Where are you two going?" asked Sam bewildered.

"We're following up on a lead," said Jake wryly as he dodged a branch still in the pursuit of the object ahead of them.

"You aren't going to get lost are you?" asked Sam concerned.

"Just leave my car where it is and we'll be fine," said Jake.

"Or dead," Gerry added. "But don't kill Aeryl if we're not around."

"No!" protested Sam. "Don't leave my alone with her!"

"I heard that Stone," came Aeryl's voice over the radio. Jake and Gerry looked at each other confused.

"What are you doing on this frequency?" demanded Sam, asking the question on all of their minds.

"Making sure you haven't screwed up," Aeryl shot back before softening. "And because I need to talk to you three in person."

"See Sam, this is what happens when you don't know how to read a map!" said Jake amused. Sam's angry growl could be heard over the other end of the line.

"It is important though," said Aeryl subdued.

"Well, Sam's team should be at the landing strip in about fifteen minutes or so, so you can meet up with him there and Gerry and I'll be along shortly after," said Jake.

"Roger," said Aeryl and the line went dead.

"Later J," said Sam. Jake didn't respond and just holstered his radio. Ahead the darkened object was getting farther and farther ahead.

"We're gonna loose him," warned Gerry. Jake took out his Long Colt and aimed it at the dinosaur.

"I've got the right," he said. Gerry nodded as he produced his rifle.

"And I've got the left," he agreed. The two stopped running and aimed at the dinosaur. Jake fired first and the shot embedded itself into the tree just past the dinosaur as Gerry then fired from his rifle and took out the tree to its left. The object came to a dead halt as Jake and Gerry then began firing a circle around them to ward off any possible attack before walking straight towards the object. As the object became clearer and clearer it materialized into a velociraptor.

"So how do you propose we handle this?" asked Jake to Gerry. Gerry shrugged.

"Beats the hell out of me," he said. "I'm more surprised it stopped at all."

"Could be first gen., it'd recognize the sound of gunfire," Jake surmised.

"Yeah but why didn't it attack us when it had the chance?" asked Gerry. "You said when you last came here that the dinosaurs attacked you with reckless abandon. Why this one would wait?"

Jake nodded as the raptor moved and began sniffing the air. It then turned to face them quizzically before slowly approaching.

"Okay what now?" said Jake concerned. Gerry didn't have an answer as the dinosaur approached and soon was standing right in front of them. Jake and Gerry looked at the thing as it leaned in close and sniffed Jake.

"It makes any sudden moves blow its head off," said Jake greatly disturbed at being so close to such an animal. The velociraptor opened its jaws very wide as Gerry yanked up his rifle and aimed it at the thing as the velociraptor dipped its head and began fishing in its mouth for something with its claws.

"You bring any floss?" asked Jake laughing to keep from panicking. The dinosaur finally returned to its upright position before holding up its hand and then flipping it over and revealing a damaged but battered ID Security Card in its claw. Jake looked at the thing even more nervously but slowly reached out his hand and took the card and looked at it as Gerry still held his rifle shakily. The dinosaur looked at the rifle barrel and then at Gerry and then took a step back and remained still. Gerry was even more disturbed by this before Jake spoke up.

"Oh great," he said shaking his head annoyed. He then turned to Gerry.

"You may as well put that down, it won't attack us," Jake said. Gerry looked at him as if was insane.

"How do you-," began Gerry before Jake flashed him the ID card. "Oh."

The ID Card read: Doctor Gustavius Graves with a picture of him on the front.

"He's a messenger," said Jake snapping the card back and putting it in his breast pocket. "And the message is received loud and clear. Let's go."

Jake holstered his gun and walked off. Gerry stepped backwards with his rifle still aimed at the thing. The dinosaur looked at him quizzically before Gerry lowered his rifle and chased after Jake.

"That's it?" he asked.

"That's it," responded Jake simply. A twig snapped behind them and the two turned around to see the Velociraptor following them.

"Get lost!" shouted Jake. The dinosaur blinked its eyes confused but didn't move. Jake sighed and rubbed his eyes before taking out his gun and aiming it at the beast. The dinosaur took a step to the side but otherwise didn't make any motion to leave. Jake waved the thing off and headed back to his car. He and Gerry got in and Jake started it up and put it into reverse and backed up as the dinosaur followed them.

"You're awfully calm about all this," Gerry observed. Jake shrugged.

"Well when I went through all the possibilities of what happened to that cruise ship, Graves did cross my mind," the scientist admitted. "That's why I brought him up on the boat it wasn't just out of the blue."

"I was wondering about that," Gerry admitted. "So is that part of the Dinosaur Super Intelligence Project?"

"Yeah," said Jake as he turned the car around and took off down the road, the raptor still in pursuit. "And I've got a hunch that whatever Aeryl wants to talk about is probably related to it."

"Terrific," said Gerry annoyed. The car and the raptor tore off down the road.

Airstrip: A Blackhawk helicopter sat resting on the airstrip as Jake and Gerry looked at a footprint in the middle of the runway.

"How have we not found this thing yet?" said Jake looking at the Spinosaur track. He then took out a measuring tape and measured the footprint and whistled. A thud startled both of them as an object crashed down in front of them, only to be revealed as the velociraptor from earlier. Jake shook his head before returning his attention to the print and then found he couldn't concentrate anymore.

"For the last time, get lost!" he shouted standing up. The raptor smelled him again but didn't move.

"He seems to like you!" said Gerry finding at least some amusement in the whole situation.

"Shut up!" Jake muttered. "Graves clearly put him up to this. Son of a-."

"Aah!" shouted a voice suddenly. Jake and Gerry looked over to see Aeryl standing their speechless as she dropped her notes all over the ground as the trio looked at her.

"Come now," said Sam appearing with a big grin on his face. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little ol' dinosaur."

Sam walked over to the thing and was about to put his hand on its back when it snapped at him causing Sam to fall on his butt. Jake laughed as the velociraptor chased after a Compy that had appeared from the treeline.

"What was that?" said Aeryl desperately trying to manage her now messed up paperwork.

"It's a long and complicated story," said Jake as Gerry nodded his head. "But I wouldn't worry about it. What's up?"

"Indigo's been attacked," said Aeryl. "There was an incident aboard _The Equestrian_, John and Thomas went to investigate, they were later found near death on the side of the beach and the cruise ship was found partially sunk in the bay."

"Well clearly they found out something," said Jake putting his hands in his jean pockets. "Is John okay?"

"His condition's stabilized," responded Aeryl looking through her notes. "But the question is what do we do now?"

"What does Henry think?" asked Jake. Aeryl looked back at the Blackhawk.

"They're setting up a remote link now to Indigo," said Aeryl heading for it. Gerry and Sam followed as Jake turned around to the raptor, which was finishing its meal.

"Hey you, quit eating on the job and c'mon!" he shouted. The raptor looked at him and his motion to join them and trotted after them.

Nublar, 15 years ago: "So what do we do when they get loose?" asked Jake drinking his coffee.

"Good question," admitted Henry leaning back in his chair. Both were in the embryonic facilities of the Visitors Center. "Supersmart dinos, yikes!"

Jake nodded but otherwise remained silent.

"It's too bad what happened to Kearney," said Henry not wanting to change the subject but unsure what more they could do about it.

"Yeah," Jake said. "Dimetrodons are bad news."

"You know I think we need a list of dinosaurs that should never be shipped here," Henry decided. "Like a 'do not ship' list or something like that."

"Yeah but I think Hammond would find a way to sidestep us and get those dinos here anyway," Jake pointed out. Henry nodded.

"Yeah like with that new velociraptor they're planning on bringing in here. The 'Alpha-Female' as I like to call her. She's bad news," said Henry.

"Robert can handle her," said Jake slightly disturbed as well. "But I wonder if she isn't one of Graves' experiments. Oh man would we be screwed then."

"Well whatever happens we'll just have to deal with it," Henry decreed. Jake nodded, amused at his situation.

"To Operation Extinction!" he said holding up his mug. Henry clinked his cup against his and both drank from them.

Indigo, today: "What the hell is that?" demanded Henry. Jake looked over his shoulder to see the Raptor looking at the blades of the chopper with interest.

"Operation Extinction," said Jake not sure how else to put it. "But he's harmless."

"You sure?" said Henry doubtful. "These things mauled John and Thomas."

"Oh I'm not saying they all are," Jake agreed. "But this one's different. I think Graves is using him to make a point."

"I'd like to take a good look at that thing sometime," commented Grant offscreen as Billy, who was onscreen, nodded in approval. Henry had spilled the whole thing about Graves and his project to them on the ride over to Indigo.

"You'll get your chance soon enough," said Jake to them before turning to Henry. "So what do we do now?" Doctor Wu asked.

"You're the expert in all this you tell me," said Jake. Henry looked at him wide-eyed.

"But you're-," he began. Jake shook his head.

"You knew more about him than I did," he responded. "Besides, I'm busy here with Sorna I can't deal with this now."

"Right," said Henry weighing his options. "Can you at least come over here for a little bit so we can plot our next move?"

Jake looked at Aeryl who gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Yeah sure I'll be over," he said.

"Um, I'm coming too," said Gerry abruptly. "I also know a thing or two about Graves and his plans."

"Well I don't so-," began Sam before realization dawned him. "No, you can't leave me alone with-!"

"Bye Sam," said Jake and Gerry got onto the helicopter. "You two don't kill each other while we're gone. And I don't know want my car destroyed either."

Jake launched his keys at Aeryl who caught them. The velociraptor looked at the chopper confused as the rotors began powering up. It then slowly approached and walked between Aeryl and Sam before boarding the vehicle. Jake slammed the bay door closed and the vehicle took off into the sky headed for Indigo.

"Well," said Aeryl rubbing her hands together. "Let's see if I can't prevent you from making any more amateur mistakes."

Sam's growl instantly took the form of a Spinosaur roar as the gigantic beast appeared from beyond the treeline.

"Finally," Sam said relieved. "That's a load off of my mind."

The team fired as the beast charged them.

Indigo, later: An image was shown of the Spinosaur being tied down onto a flatbed truck as a grader moved past it, leveling the runway as a concrete mixer was behind it, paving the landing strip. Another screen showed a helicopter landing on the pad just outside Indigo's Visitors Center. Henry left the control room and headed for the pad as winds buffeted him as soon as he stepped outside as the helicopter peeled away headed back for Sorna. Jake and Gerry walked across the grounds with the velociraptor in tow.

"Hey Henry, long time no see," said Jake holding out his hand which Henry shook and then followed suit with Gerry's.

"Wow," said Billy as the velociraptor poked its head between them and smelled Henry as well.

"I guess you're both popular," said Gerry surprised. Henry and Jake both looked at him annoyed before returning their attention to each other. Grant and Billy slowly approached the creature and walked around the creature.

"So this is a domesticated raptor," said Grant impressed as Billy snapped photos of the creature with his camera.

"I wouldn't call it domesticated, more 'civilized'," Jake amended.

"Let's get something to eat and talk this all out," said Henry disturbed by the raptor's appearance. The group headed for the Center as workers abruptly scrambled out of the way of the raptor.

"Hey I've got to go make a phone call and then I'll be right back with you guys," said Jake. The others nodded and the raptor almost followed him before Jake pointed at the group and the dinosaur moved off. Jake wandered down a few hallways before finding the courtesy phones and picking one up and punching in a few numbers.

"Hello?" came the response on the other end.

"Hey Steph, what's up?" Jake asked.

"Oh hey Jake, where are you?" asked Stephanie on the other end.

"I'm on Indigo actually," he said into it.

"Really, what happened to Sorna?" said Stephanie.

"Ah, something came up," he said. "Do you remember us talking about Graves?"

"Yeah, I think I heard you say something about 'super-smart dinos or something'," Stephanie recalled.

"Yeah," said Jake rubbing his forehead. "I guess they were real after all and John's been badly hurt. I just…be careful okay. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Ah, that's so sweet," said Stephanie touched. "Guess you do have a soft spot after all."

"Just don't tell anybody," Jake laughed. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah you too," said Stephanie. "Be safe."

"I will," promised Jake. And then he hung up the phone and sighed as he rubbed his forehead again and walked off slowly down the hallway. He paused when he heard a rush of footsteps, but before he could turn around someone jumped onto his back nearly throwing him off of his feet.

"Hey ya nut!" said Stephanie craning her head past his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Jake demanded.

"You know I can't trust you for a second," said Stephanie with a grin as she hopped off of him.

"No seriously," began Jake.

"I didn't want you to have to go it alone," she said with a slight smile. Jake gave a brief smile and the two headed off to the cafeteria.

Cafeteria: Jake and Stephanie entered into the mess hall and walked over to the table where the group was huddled over a map of the Pacific Ocean while Grant and Billy were taking measurements of the Raptor that was being remarkably patient with them. Stephanie almost did a double take at seeing the thing before shrugging it off and sitting next to Henry on the table.

"Impressed?" asked Jake to Doctor Grant.

"Scared is more like it," commented Grant. "But we'll never get another chance like this again and we don't intend to waste it."

"I just hope this goes to further prove that what we made isn't how it really was," said Jake resting his arm on the raptor's back and using it to prop up his head.

"Yes, but between this thing's appearance and what we learn at the dig, we can get a better picture of what dinosaurs were like," Grant said. Jake rolled his eyes before looking at the Raptor's expression and being briefly taken aback by it before narrowing his eyes at the creature, but the look was gone.

"Something wrong?" asked Billy. Jake shook his head.

"Just…thought I saw something familiar," he said shrugging it off as exhaustion. Jake then sat down at the table.

"You have any idea where they might be hiding?" asked Henry to him.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Jake as if it was.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd have a different idea," Henry admitted. He produced a thumb tack and slammed it down onto the map. The area right below the tack had a description: _Isla Nublar_.


	9. Chapter 9

Indigo: Several Blackhawks were powering up their engines as armed workers swarmed onto them. As they did, Grant, Billy, Jake, Gerry, Danni, Stephanie, Henry, and the dinosaur moved across the airfield as the winds buffeted them.

"Never imagined I'd be going back to Nublar after all these years!" shouted Grant over the helicopter rotors.

"Hey I'm just excited to be going in the first place!" responded Billy excited.

"Yeah well there's not much left there; Ingen basically cleared the place out when Site B unfortunately went south," shouted Henry. The group leapt onto one of the choppers, but Jake didn't follow suit.

"Have fun Henry," said Jake.

"You're not coming with us?" asked Grant confused.

"Yeah if I thought anyone would want to see this to the end it'd be you and Henry," said Billy.

"Unfortunately that island has too many bad memories for me," said Jake with a lighthearted smile. "Good luck though let me know how it turns out."

The others nodded and Stephanie looked at him sadly as Jake looked at her with sadness in his eyes for his lost friend, Jeffrey whom the raptors had killed in what seemed like a lifetime ago. A tapping on his shoulder caused him to turn around.

"Yes?" he asked as a fist came flying out of nowhere knocking him unconscious.

Later: Jake groggily held his head as he came to with a mild headache. Looking up he saw the ceiling of the helicopter bay and sunlight flooding in from the opened bay.

"Hey," said Stephanie appearing above him and giving him a smile. Looking past her, Jake saw land and several workers in the distance fanning out amongst the trees.

"Please tell me I'm not on Nublar," he said.

"Fraid so," said Stephanie sympathetically.

"Shit," said Jake struggling to sit up as Stephanie helped him as best she could. "How the hell did I wind up here?"

"That raptor gave you one hell of a punch," said Stephanie. "And then it pushed you onto the helicopter and practically threatened to kill us if we didn't take you with us."

"I should've shot it when I had the chance," Jake stated with regret for not having done so.

"Well you won't get your chance anytime soon, it took off right after we landed," said the former secretary.

"Probably to reveal our location to his fellow henchdinos," said Jake swinging his legs over the side of the helicopter and standing up finally on Nublar's surface.

"Doubtful, we've been here for a few hours and so far nothing," said Stephanie. "But they're out there…somewhere."

"If you say so," responded Jake as he stumbled away from the helicopter. "God I hate this island."

"More than Sorna?" asked Stephanie doubtful.

"More than Sorna," Jake confirmed. "If this island had been full of tourists…"

"So where are, _were_, we?" asked Stephanie.

"Jurassic Park," responded Jake giving himself an opportunity to laugh while he still had the chance.

"I meant-," began Stephanie.

"Well how should I know, I'm not a GPS," Jake said. "We could be anywhere I don't remember this place as well as I do Sorna, especially with no landmarks to give me a point of reference."

"Yeah they sure cleaned this place out," Stephanie agreed looking around. "Dinosaurs, buildings, fences, roads, all gone."

"Just as it should be," Jake stated as he walked off towards where he spotted Henry. "Better no one really know of our catastrophic failure here on this island. This island had so much potential…"

Stephanie put her hand on his shoulder in sympathy before Jake shook it off, all business.

"Hey Jake," said Henry as the two approached. "Sorry about you being here."

"It's not your fault," said Jake cracking his neck. "So what've you been up to?"

"Well John actually planned to survey this island first when he and the others finished up with that cruise liner so we're just following his plan," responded the scientist as he produced a small map of the island with various dots on it indicating where the various choppers had landed.

"Standard search patterns," said Henry. "Whatever the hell that means."

"I wish I had my car," Jake said with regret. "How're things on Sorna?"

"The same," answered Henry. "Which is how it should be I mean we had those plans drawn up months in advance."

Jake nodded but otherwise remained silent as he took the map from Henry and they headed off into the trees.

Nearby: "Oh do I remember this tree," Grant commented as he looked at an old dried tree on the ground, with a sloping hill behind them. "I was nearly killed by stampeding Galimimuses and then a Tyrannosaurus which came from out of nowhere to attack them."

"Wow," said Billy. He'd heard these stories before in the past, but to be where it actually happened was a whole other experience. He snapped some photos with his camera to remember the whole event.

"Billy?" asked Doctor Grant as he rested on the tree and tipped back his hat. "What do you make of all this?"

Billy whistled. "Well Jurassic Park was quite the entrepreneur's dream back in its day. That it went so badly is…"

"I meant about the whole 'super-smart dino' deal," responded Grant. "Jurassic Park is its own can of worms that I'd rather not open right now."

"Scary," was all Billy could come up with. "I mean we had enough problems with the 'normal' raptors back on Sorna, if these have had their intelligences ramped up then they could either be more intelligent or more ferocious or both."

"Did you ever read The Island of Doctor Moreau?" asked Grant curious.

"Well I saw the movie," offered Billy lamely. "The Marlon Brando one."

"Then that will be your reading assignment if we make it back from this, read the book," ordered Grant.

"Okay," Billy agreed. "So why'd you come back?"

"Had to," was all Grant could come up with that he could put into words. "I had to come back just as much as they had to come back to Sorna. Unless you were on these islands when it happened, you just couldn't understand. I mean you came close with Sorna but…not as much as we did. We were totally unprepared for what happened and barely made it out alive, for those of us who made it out alive at all. I had to come back here, for their sakes as much as my own."

Billy nodded before something caught his eye. "Movement."

Grant spun around the two ducked behind the tree as two green blurs streaked across the meadow.

"Radio them," Grant whispered. Billy took out his radio and flipped it on.

"We've spotted something at the meadow," he said into it.

"On our way," came the response. Grant took out his binoculars and looked through them at the two objects. "Deinonychosaurs and an Oviraptor…on second thought, make that a Chiapati."

"All bipedal intelligent carnivores anyway," Billy observed dryly. "How fortunate for us."

Various workers appeared and set up high powered rifles on the tree and aimed them at the dinosaurs as Jake and Henry squatted down on either side of them.

"Yeah there they are," said Henry. Abruptly their radios crackled to life.

"Henry, Jake, I was hoping you would come," came Graves voice over the radio. Henry and Jake looked at each other unsure as to how to respond to that.

"Hello Gustavius," was all Jake could come up with.

"No doubt you've seen my specimens, what do you think?" asked Graves evidently curious.

"They're exactly what Jake and I feared they'd be," answered Henry on that one.

"They're the most unique specimens to walk this Earth. The combined intelligence of a homo sapien with the instincts of a dinosaur makes them the only ones of their kind," Graves continued.

"Didn't our last talk here mean anything to you?" said Henry upset. "You said you'd think about it!"

"Anyway, I hope you're impressed with the results let me know wha-…," began Graves and then the whole transmission erupted into static. Jake hit his radio a couple of times before giving up.

"So what do we do now?" asked Grant still looking at the two dinosaurs just standing in the meadow oblivious to them.

"Saddle up, lock and load," said Danni.

"No, we can't," said Jake surprising them all as Henry nodded in approval. "Not until we talk to Graves first."

"Yes because they're just the puppets, it's the puppet master who is pulling the strings that we need to…stop," said Henry slightly downtrodden at that prospect.

"C'mon let's go," said Jake moving away from the tree. The others reluctantly followed suit and soon they were walking away from the dinosaurs. After a few moments, the groups filtered off with the regular workers swarming about looking for the dinosaurs. Stephanie and Danni began chatting amongst themselves as Grant pointed out various locales to Billy, while Henry and Jake were bringing up the rear. Both had a single thought raging in their heads before they both finally came out with it.

"Did anything about that radio call seem odd to you?" they both asked the other. Then both remained silent at that unsure where else to go with it. They both continued debating the subject on their minds when a low growl caught their attentions. Turning slightly, each scared that the two dinosaurs from earlier had caught up to them unawares. But to their slight relief it was just the Velociraptor from earlier. It was poking its head past the tree line looking straight at them. Henry and Jake looked at it expectantly as the Raptor looked at the rest of the group getting farther away from them, oblivious to Jake, Henry, and the dinosaur's presence. It then jerked its head backwards to indicate they should follow it. The two scientists looked reluctantly at the rest of the group and then at each other and nodded before following the Raptor into the trees. Up ahead, Stephanie watched them go out of the corner of her eye.

"Be safe you two," she said as her eyes began swelling up with tears.

"What?" asked Danni confused having not really heard her.

"Nothing," said Stephanie faking a smile. "So when did you first meet up with those two…"

Sorna, 14 years ago: Jake was reading through his notes on a problem that had been popping up more and more recently amongst the carnivores that had simply been labeled: The DX Virus. Leaning back in his chair Jake propped his feet up on his desk as he twirled his pen in his hand. The virus had been plaguing him for awhile now and he really needed Henry's help on this one. The problem was that with Jurassic Park nearly operational, Henry was needed more and more on that island to ensure that everything went along smoothly. Ordinarily Jake could just travel to Nublar and they could discuss it there, but things had changed. Jeffrey had died trying to get that Velociraptor into its pit and it was all Jake's fault. He had found the amber specimen that had cloned that creature, he had perfected the technique to allow it to be created from a simple blood sample, and he had gotten Jeffrey the job on Nublar in the first place. That was why he couldn't go back there, he couldn't face that guilt. And so he was left to work alone with little outside contact with anybody. Finally sighing to himself he picked up his phone and dialed a number on it.

"Hello," came the response on the other end.

"Hey Henry, what's up?" asked Jake into it.

"Not much," confessed the scientist. "This place has been a madhouse because Hammond's trying to make sure everything's in order when our guests arrive."

"Yeah I heard," said Jake. "Listen what're you doing this weekend?"

"I already told you," answered Henry.

"I meant after that," said Jake. "When they're done with your part of the tour why don't you hop on over here for the rest of the weekend?"

"I don't know," said Henry unsure.

"Ah c'mon, it'll be like old times," said Jake. "Besides, everyone else is leaving during the crew shift so it's not like you'll have anyone to talk to, especially after that tropical storm hits."

"Oh alright," Henry relented. "I mean what's the worst that could happen if I'm gone for one weekend out of the year?"

Nublar, present: Henry brushed aside a fern revealing a dilapidated old building hidden amongst the trees.

"Thar she blows," said the scientist as Jake emerged right behind him and looked at the thing.

"I still don't know how he got that thing built out here without anyone knowing about it," stated Jake.

"I guess we'll just have to ask him," said Henry anticipating their encounter with Dr. Graves and secretly dreading it.

"Yeah," said Jake as if harboring a deep secret that only he himself knew.

"Jake, what is it?" demanded Henry sharply as they reached the only dear leading to the inside.

"I think we both know what's beyond that door," answered Jake sadly.

"Jake you can't beat yourself up over everything that's happened on these islands, it's not healthy!" shouted Henry.

"I know that, but damnit Henry you were right!" said Jake frustrated. "You knew better than I did, we should have helped him and we should have done it sooner rather than later! But I couldn't see that until now and now…"

Jake brushed past Henry and yanked open the door and stepped inside. The inner room was dark with only minimal lighting from the occasional piece of technology that was still on. At the end of the room lay a darkened humanoid object flat on a table.

"…And now Graves is dead," said Jake as he flipped on the lights revealing Graves's corpse lying on a table in a serene position that belayed the fact that the lower half of his body was drenched in blood and had several gashes along it.

Elsewhere: "Where the hell did they go?" demanded Danni when she realized Jake and Henry were gone.

"They went where they had to," said Stephanie crossing her arms trying to remain strong despite feeling terrible for allowing them to leave without protest.

"They could be dead for all we know," said Danni. "Could you live with yourself for allowing that to happen?"

"I think we have bigger things to worry about right now," said Grant cutting in as he and Billy were quickly backing up towards them.

"Like what?" said Danni doubtful. Several carnivorous dinosaurs came flying out of the trees and landed nearby roaring at them.

"Like that," said Grant as he and Billy took off with Danni, Stephanie, and the other works as the dinosaurs chased after them.

Building: Jake and Henry stood over Graves' corpse that thanks to the ventilators still working did not smell as bad as it should for having been unattended for however many years. Or so Jake and Henry assumed, to otherwise assume that the dinosaurs had been looking over it, or eating it, was a probability both were too disgusted to consider.

"Oh Graves you poor bastard," said Jake shaking his head in pity. "You never stood a chance."

"I wonder how long it was between when we last saw him and when they killed him?" asked Henry. A roar broke their reverie as the Velociraptor behind them pointed its snout at a collection of video tapes. Henry and Jake looked at the beast before Henry took the seat in front of the tv/vcr combo sitting on the bench as Jake sat behind him on the bench on the opposite side next to some centrifuges and microscopes that were covered with a fine layer of dust.

"Do you want to see any of the day to day stuff?" asked Henry reading through the various labels.

"Not really I don't care how he did what he did, but why he did what he did," said Jake crossing his arms and leaning against the far wall.

"That's odd," said Henry pulling out a videotape and looking at the label.

"What?" asked Jake sitting back up.

"There's a tape addressed to us," said Henry showing him the label with both their names on it.

"Is there anything that isn't a dated entry that also isn't that?" asked Jake slightly desperate. "I'd rather play that last if at all possible."

Henry rooted through the rest of the tapes.

"Ah, here we go: mission statement," said Henry producing a tape. He popped it in and the television sprang to life. Doctor Graves was seen on the other end likely at the exact same place where Henry was now sitting.

"Hello gentlemen, I'm sure you're hearing this and are no doubt wondering who I am," said Graves. "Well I won't keep you in suspense much longer. My name is Doctor Gustavius Graves and these are _my_ creations. They are the end result of months of labor on the Dinosaur Super-Intelligence Project or DSIP for short. This project combined the intelligence of a human being with the carnivorous instincts of a dinosaur."

"Why though?" demanded Henry of the image of Graves, but he couldn't respond. The image then flipped to a field somewhere on Nublar where various dinosaurs that were evidently part of the project.

"I apologize for the unconventionality of this test run but I have no doubt you'll be impressed with the final product. What you see before you is the end result of Project DSIP. But why don't I let them show you instead. Go my creations, impress our guests," said Graves who was also in the field with the dinosaurs. The dinosaurs streaked off across the ground moving faster and faster as they advanced on a herd of various herbivores. The herbivores immediately engaged in a stampede but rather than split in opposite directions, the carnivores carefully herded them past various obstacles before finally reaching the crest of a hill and stopping to let the herbivores go on their way all without touching one of them. Jake whistled at that, impressed as Henry sat there trying to take it all in.

"As you can see they are very well behaved," said Graves as the carnivores returned to him and all stood at attention in a single file line. "But of course they don't just have to wrangle up lost dinosaurs they can be trained to do any number of things. Well that concludes the first part of our program, if you have any questions please feel free to issue them now."

The screen went dead at that and the tape ejected.

"Well that wasn't very helpful _or_ informative," said Henry taking the tape out and tapping it against the table frustrated.

"I think it was just a temporary demo tape until he would've had time to make a proper one," Jake reasoned. "Though how he went from that to _that_ over there is the real question."

Henry spun around in his chair to face him. "Why do you think he did what he did?"

"I don't think we'll ever know for sure," admitted Jake. "And that's probably for the best. Somehow I think whatever he could tell us wouldn't be the whole truth anyway."

"We should've confronted him earlier about it, been more forceful," said Henry. "I just wish we could still talk to him about what happened."

"Yeah it's too bad these dinos don't talk," Jake said with slight remorse. "But even if they knew how, they lack the vocal cords to pull it off."

"Yeah," said Henry softly. "Well I guess I'd better play this then."

Henry moved to put the tape into the VCR when Jake began grinning lightly to himself.

"Eight bucks says he goes on some maniacal rant," said the scientist laughing to himself about that one. The raptor growled angrily at that.

"Well whatever it is, it'd better be with worth it," said Henry as he popped in the tape and it began to play. It showed an image of a heavily distraught and exhausted Graves as his body shook from nerves while a massive storm could be heard slamming into the building on the outside.

"Jake, Henry, I can only trust that you're hearing this and if you're not Jake Whitacre or Henry Wu, could you please stop watching this and please give this tape to them if they are even still alive," said Graves as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Henry, Jake, I was hoping you would come because if you're watching this then that means I am dead…"

Elsewhere: The dinosaurs were racing amongst the trees chasing after the group as they did their best to avoid them.

"You know for supersmart dinos I'd have thought they'd have gotten us by now," commented Billy amongst the various dinosaur roars. Grant too had noticed this and nodded his head.

"Yes, it's almost as if they're herding us somewhere," he agreed. "They have yet to catch any of us, even the stragglers and that is not typical predator behavior."

"So what're we going to do about it?" asked Stephanie as she fired off a couple rounds from her gun but hit nothing.

"When we find out what they're up to then we'll make our plan," said Grant.

Building: "No doubt you've seen my specimens, what do you think? They're the most unique specimens to walk this Earth. The combined intelligence of a homo sapien with the instincts of a dinosaur makes them the only ones of their kind. But I guess that doesn't matter now," said Graves sadly. "I had such high hopes for them, I really did. I thought they could change the world…somehow. Whether by helping humanity or attacking it or something, I don't know. But these dinosaurs needed to be something more than just theme park attractions. These creatures deserve better than that, especially after having been gone for 65 millions years.

But I'll never be able to accomplish that. I did make these dinosaurs smarter, but I could never truly erase their primal selves. Over time that instinct of theirs has begun to manifest itself more and more, overriding their intellects until they have become both smart and dangerous. There's a tropical storm coming and I have to finish them off now. If I fail then all of Jurassic Park could be in danger. For their sakes as well as my own I will try and put a stop to this. But if you're watching this then that means that I have failed. Perhaps it's just as well, the creations always destroy the creator in the end, but where I have failed you must succeed. On the shelf to your right is a binder marked ELE2, it gives a layout of everything I've created and ways I've formulated to rid the world of them. I need you two to finish what I've started and maybe give me some peace in the afterlife," said Graves. A loud thud was heard from the videotape and Graves looked off panicky before remembering something. "Oh, the velociraptor, I'm sure you're wondering about it. If you've been contacted by a 'friendly' raptor it's because it's well…me."

Jake and Henry looked very disturbed by that.

"Oh not 'me' me," continued Graves somewhat sheepishly. "But I implanted some of my memory engrams into its mind sort of like placing files into a computer repository. It has the important parts of my memory regarding this project and my memories of you two. Now I'm sure you think it's going to kill you because we did not exactly have the greatest working relationship, particularly around this particular issue. But the truth is also that I do have the greatest respect for your work. This project could not have succeeded where it not for your efforts and Doctor Marko knew this as well as I. I just didn't want to believe that two amateurs could possibly do anything worthwhile. I won't say I'm sorry but I will say thank you and good luck," said Graves as a crash was heard and the image went dead. Henry leaned back at that, deeply troubled as Jake too was put off by what he had heard.

"Gustavius?" asked Jake of the Raptor finally. The Raptor merely bowed its head slightly at hearing that name. Jake stood up in shock and walked off in a stupor to the far end of the building not sure what to do now.

"Son of a bitch!" he decided on. Henry mildly smiled at that outburst.

"Graves, Wu, and Whitacre together again after all these years," he said. "Who'd have thought it possible? This must be the largest meeting of Jurassic Park scientists since Ingen went Chapter 11."

"Well we've got to do something about it and do it now," said Jake trying to get his head on straight. "For all we know those dinos have killed everyone else in our absence."

"Right," agreed Henry as he reached for the binder and brought it down. "Let's see what we've got to work with."

Outside: The group was still running when suddenly the ground opened up from under them and they all collapsed down into a hole in the ground. Looking up the group saw dinosaurs of all kinds snarling at them from the top of the pit. But they did not attack they just stood there looking at them before vanishing from sight altogether.

"Why didn't they kill us?" asked Danni clueless.

"Because we're bait," answered Grant getting up. "They're using us to lure Doctors Whitacre and Wu here."

"Yeah but why would they fall for something so obvious?" asked Stephanie confused.

"Yes you're right which is why they're merely corralling us here. Which is why I suspect they'll begin killing us one by one after awhile to ensure they show up," said Grant crossing his arms and leaning against the pit as dinosaur roars could be heard permeating the air around them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Not sure if I mentioned this or not, but this is my final Jurassic Park story. If I already have then just ignore this. I also want to apologize if you thought Jake was too much of a Gary Stu. I'll admit he could have those qualities, which is why I brought Henry in more and more and show that they were equals and when I lost Henry in Demons of the Future, perhaps unsurprisingly that story went into a bad tailspin and turning it into a very long disaster of a fic. I might write a different, better, version of what happened during Sorna's fall that's more in line with the other Demons stories but it'll probably be a long time before I do.

Oh yeah and sorry for the lack of updating in forever, I couldn't figure out how to end this story but now I have a better idea.

Nublar: Jake and Henry were looking through the various devices on the shelves of the laboratory.

"So how long do you think Graves thought it would be before we found this place?" asked Jake looking at a device from all angles before comparing it to something in Graves' binder and reluctantly placed it on the counter. The next device he chucked into the trash behind him.

"That's a good question," Henry agreed. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Ha, ha," said Jake sarcastically. He certainly wasn't going to be asking that velociraptor anything. The less he knew about its intelligence the better. But Jake was also relieved to know that Henry was probably thinking the same thing as he had yet to ask anything of the creature either.

"Ah this should be handy," said Henry triumphantly as he produced a device that looked like carjack.

"What is it?" asked Jake still rummaging through more shelves. Henry flipped the device on as 'Graves' began wrenching about in various directions as if in severe pain.

"Dino Dog Whistle," said Henry with a grin. He then shut it off and Graves returned to normal.

"You think the others heard it?" asked Jake slightly concerned.

"No, according this its range is limited," responded his coworker. "And apparently it also works as a dinosaur attractor as well."

"Swell," said Jake. "Turn it into a spray and you'll be all the rage at the local dinosaur club scene."

"Oy," said Henry as he set the device down before turning around and leaning against the wall length table.

"Jake what are we going to when finally confront these things?" Henry asked desperately.

"Shoot first ask questions later," said Jake gruffly.

"Is it wrong that I'm having doubts?" asked Henry disturbed.

"No," said Jake frankly. "But I don't know what else we can do."

Henry nodded and just crossed his arms, troubled.

"Let's just get it over with," he decided. Jake nodded and grabbed another piece of equipment and crammed it into his jacket along with the rest of them.

"C'mon, the time for talk is over," said Jake as he reloaded his guns, spun the barrels and snapped them closed and the two exited the building with Graves in tow.

Pit: The group were pushing themselves out of the hole the Raptors had dug.

"Damn dinosaurs," said Stephanie as she collapsed onto the ground out of breath as Doctor Grant and Billy pulled themselves up beside her followed by Danni and then the remaining three other workers.

"They're just being who they are," said Grant as the group moved away from the hole as quickly as they could. "It's just, they don't know any better."

"I'm surprised to hear that coming from you," said Danni. "Henry used to go on and on about how much you came to loathe the dinosaurs after Nublar."

"I've had a lot to think about since then," Grant admitted as he pulled out a stick of gum and popped it into his mouth. "I'm not happy about all this, but…there's not much else that can be done about it at the moment. The only key now is to stay alive."

"Right, let's try and regroup with the others," said Danni nodding as the group moved on through the jungle. In the shadows, the super-intelligent dinos followed in silence.

Elsewhere: Jake, Henry, and Graves moved through the dense undergrowth.

"So that thing telling you much?" asked Jake to Henry as the other scientist was using a tracker that in theory would locate the DRP dinos.

"Off and on," Henry said as he hit the thing as the dots on the scanner blinked on and off intermittently. "I think Graves only had this thing half-completed before he was k-…passed away."

"Yeah…Graves," said Jake still not sure what to make of Graves video message to them. Henry was also just as stumped.

"Life's never black and white is it?" he asked.

"No, no it's not Henry," said Jake slightly disappointed. "But such is life. I'd say we're examples of that fact more than Graves was."

"Yeah…I guess we are," Henry decided. "So how do you think this is going to end?"

"Badly," said Jake knowingly. Henry nodded in agreement as he shouldered his bag of items from Graves' lab.

"Yeah it always does," said the other scientist before sighing. "Do you miss the old days?"

"Sometimes," responded Jake wistfully. "But who knows where we would've been if nothing had gone wrong at first because according to Ian, chaos is inevitable."

Sorna, 15 years ago: Jake stood on the docks as the wind and rain whipped all around him from the tropical storm now advancing steadily on Nublar. Finally through the steadily pounding waves, the boat from Nublar was seen with its floodlights illuminating the area.

"Finally," said Jake shivering in his raincoat as the boat made its way to the dock as workers ran about in the rain quickly tying the ship to the dock. Immediately the workers who were disembarking began running off the ship to the vehicles waiting for them as Jake watched them go before finally, the last one got off the boat and he stood there as the rain drenched his white labcoat as he tried in vain to cover his head with a manila folder.

"It was the best of times," Henry quoted.

"It was the worst of times," Jake finished with a huge grin as he reached out his hand and Henry shook it laughing.

"Oh man, did I tell you how glad I am that you asked me to come here?" asked Henry dryly as the two advanced towards Jake's car. They got in and Jake turned the key in the ignition and the car rolled off after the departing convoy as the boat slowly began back up behind them, despite the fierce storm pounding against it.

"So how was Nublar?" asked Jake trying to make conversation as he concentrated on his driving.

"The same," Henry responded. "How is Sorna?"

"The same," Jake chuckled. "Except for this damn DX Virus."

With that he reached his right hand behind him and began feeling around through all the trash in the back of the car for something. Finally he produced a folder and handed it to Henry.

"That's the preliminary stuff, I've got more back at the lab," he said. Henry looked through the folder before noticing Jake's forlorn glance.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Did he say anything?" asked the other scientist hopeful. Henry shook his head.

"Nothing," he responded shaking his head as the vehicle pulled into the garage in the Workers Village and the two made their way through the storm towards the Operations Building. "Last I saw was him departing into the jungle as the storm began brewing on Nublar. But he did see me off on the boat."

"Really?" said Jake interested as they walked through the building to his office. "What'd he say?"

"Sheep'll be the Death eXtraordinaire of us all," said Henry bewildered as he held his hands up in defeat before entering into Jake's cubicle and Henry took one seat and Jake the main one.

"Weird," said Jake sipping his old soda on his desk through the straw. He wrote the line down followed by a big question mark.

"So…," began Dr. Wu nervously. "How're you holding up?"

"Okay I guess," said Jake noncommittally as he used his foot to push a lower drawer closed that contained a stuffed dinosaur with a pen through its neck. "I have my good days and my bad. I dunno, we'll see."

"If you, ummm, ever want to talk about it," began Henry. Jake chuckled.

"I'll be fine," he promised with a not so disarming smile. Henry let it go for now.

"How's the _Gojirasaurus Quayi_?" asked the scientist instead. Jake's face brightened at that.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he said pleased with himself. "Do you want to see it?"

Henry yawned as a thunderclap was heard outside.

"No I'd better get some sleep now before things turn ugly," he stated. Jake shot him a thumbs up as Henry gave him a smirk and lazily walked off. As he did, Stephanie appeared.

"Hi-yo!" she said to Jake as the scientist laughed briefly.

"What's up?" he asked. Stephanie shrugged.

"The phone died," she responded disappointed. "And Sam says it is atmospherics so I'll have to wait until the storm passes. So I wanted to know if you were up for a late night dinner."

"What're they serving?" asked Jake curious. An orange blur blazed past his open door and then Collin appeared breathing heavily.

"Does that answer your question?" Collin laughed as the other scientist bolted out the door for the mess hall.

Nublar, present: Doctor Grant pushed his foot across a dirt path that was nearly as wide as a vehicle. He softly shook his head as he reminisced the past before looking up at the rise in elevation that Stephanie and Danni were standing on with the other workers.

"So that's where the Visitor's Center was?" asked Billy snapping a photo. Grant nodded.

"The place where things began and ended," he observed sagely before adding disgusted. "And INGEN did their damndest to make sure no one ever knew about it."

Billy nodded and took another photo while Grant looked off into the nearby treeline and sighed when a small green dot vanished into it.

"What?" asked Billy worried at Doctor Grant's expression.

"Nothing," said Grant. "It's just…what I'm about to tell you is to be held in the strictest confidence."

"Okay," said Billy bewildered.

"They're watching us," said Grant. "To what end I don't know but they are."

"Oh," said Billy a little scared at that. "So what're we going to do?"

"I don't know," Grant confessed. "But we'll play along with their game for now and see where it leads us."

"Should we tell them?" asked Billy of Stephanie and Danni. Grant shook his head.

"No, they might do something that could make this whole situation worse," responded the paleontologist. "We'll tell them if the situation requires it."

Billy nodded and the two headed up the embankment towards the group.

Jungle: Jake and Henry continued to follow 'Graves' as he led them to destinations unknown.

"I miss Sorna," Jake stated. "I wish I was there now leading the efforts to clean it up."

"I actually miss Jurassic Park," Henry responded. "Back before all of this madness, before Jeffrey, before…conscience."

"Yeah but eight bucks says we would still be in this same mess regardless of whether we had caught Nedry before he went rogue," Jake decided.

"Maybe you're right," Henry conceded. Graves tensed up and began smelling the air as Jake and Henry stopped and watched him. Henry hit the tracker but it still came up blank as Jake aimed his Long Colt in a sweeping pattern of the jungle around them. He looked at Henry who was looking around nervously before Jake produced his second Long Colt and held it up to Henry. The scientist looked at it, then at him, and nodded all business as he took the massive revolver and also aimed it into the jungle…as a velociraptor hurtled out of it all claws extended and mouth wide open ready for the kill. Both scientists drew their weapons on it before Graves slammed into it from the side and kicked it along the ground. The two scientists then opened fire on the thing and tore it to pieces.

"C'mon, where there's one there are others," said Jake heading off after Graves who had bolted into the jungle. Henry took one last look at the carcass and then flung the gun up into the air, caught it by the barrel and slammed it into his outer coat pocket before following them.

Elsewhere: "Yeah it was here alright," Grant agreed. He was squatting down next to the gravel path and poking at a darkened area. "The main gate was right here."

"Wow," said Billy looking up into the sky that was slowly becoming overcast at where the gate had once stood. "So it was like that thing back on Indigo?"

"Yeah," Grant acknowledged. He stood up and looked at it.

"What've they got in there, King Kong?" he recalled before slightly chuckling to himself. "Ian you son of a bitch, you were right…"

"I wish I'd been able to see it but I never came to Nublar," Stephanie said sadly. "Now c'mon let's keep moving."

The group followed the path of where the roadway had once been into the 'park'.

Elsewhere: Jake and Henry were following Graves when the Velociraptor stopped and sniffed at a filled in pit on the ground.

"Well, well, well, after all these years we meet again," said Jake looking down at the thing. "The pit from hell."

Henry nodded. The two were at the former location of the Velociraptor Cage.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Henry once more like had on Sorna all those years ago. Jake shook his head like he had then.

"No, it's all in the past now," Jake decreed. "I've lived in the past for far too long and it's time to move on. Let's go."

Henry watched him leave and then he shared a tired look with Graves before being startled at how human the creature was acting. He then fast walked out of there as fast as he could rather than think any more about it. Graves followed suit and then all three were headed for the Visitors Center.

Nublar, 14 years ago: Lightning and thunderbolts arced everywhere in the torrential downpour as the tropical storm continued pounding the poor island. It was in this mess that Doctor Graves came to a halt in his jeep and got out with his briefcase. He held it over his head to try and protect himself from the elements before he entered into his shed. He flipped on the lights and threw his coat on the rack before sitting down at his workstation. Roars slowly drifted from the other occupants of the room, a group of extremely intelligent Velociraptors and other bipedal carnivores.

"Later," he commented waving them off. The dinosaurs slowly slinked back as Graves shuddered involuntarily. The DSIPs were becoming more carnivorous everyday and it was beginning to worry the scientist. He hadn't known what he would do once DSIP was activated, but now that it had he still couldn't come up with any logical reason for their continued existence. At times he had considered using them for nefarious purposes, but it had only been in his moments of hysteria. And then Henry and Jake had gotten involved.

"_Idiots_," Graves cursed. He hadn't wanted to like them originally, especially after usurping the job that had been his good friend Dr. Marko's. But they had exceeded even his dim expectations and had done their best to be accommodating to his gruff demeanor. And they'd won him over though he didn't like to admit it. Marko had said the same thing when they had talked over the years and it was true. But he couldn't involve them in this project, it was too dangerous. And so he was left with even more concerns than before. The dinosaurs began hissing again as Graves stood up and ignored them before heading to a Velociraptor that was still caged up. Graves produced a syringe and directly injected the solution into the dinosaur's brain. He then took out his keycard and gave it to the dinosaur and then held up two rags that the dinosaur sniffed and then it looked at Graves and nodded as the scientist unlocked the cage and the creature vanished from the building.

"_Good luck little one_," thought Graves sadly before turning to the video camera in front of him and calming himself. He sat down and put a tape in the machine before taking one last look at the dinosaurs slowly moving towards him from across the room.

"Jake, Henry, I can only trust that you're hearing this and if you're not Jake Whitacre or Henry Wu, could you please stop watching this and please give this tape to them if they are even still alive," said Graves as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Henry, Jake, I was hoping you would come because if you're watching this then that means I am dead…"

Nublar, Present: Doctor Grant leaned over a sheer drop of concrete and looked out at a tree that had all the branches on one side of it completely torn off.

"Oh the memories I had of that tree," he said to Billy who was continuing to document their excursion with his camera. "I survived death from carnivorous animals from the past only to be nearly killed by a mechanical beast from the present."

"So over there's the T-Rex pit?" asked Billy point off to a nearby grassy area.

"Yeah," said Grant nodding as he stood back up and they walked over to it and then into the grass and threw up his arms.

"It was standing right here and I was with Ian in our tour car over there where Ms. Steferson is standing and it reached out with it's clawed hand and shook the fence," explained Grant while Billy was completely engrossed in the story. "Then Gennaro took off and the wires snapped one by one until there was nothing left between the Rex and freedom."

Grant now walked out from the grass and onto the gravel path that had once been the main road.

"It then walked between the two vehicles and gave a might roar," continued the scientist as a Velociraptor roar tore through the air. The workers aimed their weapons in various directions while Stephanie aimed her Long Colt into the forest as nothing emerged from it.

"And then we beat a hasty retreat," said Grant as Danni waved for the others to follow her and they took off.

Former Dilophosaur Paddock: Henry and Jake listened to the roar as Graves once more sniffed the air cautiously.

"Guess they found their comrade," said Jake with an evil chuckle. Henry groaned and the two continued down the path.

"This is what got him you know," Henry said cryptically as he jerked his head towards the grassy area to their right.

"Huh?" asked Jake confused.

"The dilophosaurs, they were the ones who got Nedry," Henry further explained. "A few miles that way they found his chewed up corpse in one of the jeeps and forensic analysis detected venom around his eye sockets."

Jake shuddered at that. "Yikes. I hate him for what he did, but nobody deserves to go out like that."

Henry agreed with that statement. "I just don't what could've done differently with him either. We did try and be his friends but he was just such an ass."

Jake laughed at that despite himself and his earlier sentiment. "Of for…forget it let's just keep moving."

The two began walking.

"Though they never did find those embryos we think he stole," Henry added as an afterthought.

Triceratops Meadow: "I loved her when she was a kid and now I see she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw," Grant remembered as the group wandered through the tall grass.

"It's too bad we didn't get to see a Triceratops on Sorna," Billy said regretfully. Grant snorted at that.

"I think we saw enough dinosaurs on that trip as it was," he commented. "But I agree she would have been beautiful."

"Damn," said Stephanie suddenly looking at the ground. "Raptor tracks, we are being followed."

"Well that's hardly a surprise," said Danni. "Wonder when they'll make their move?"

"I guess we'll find out," said Stephanie gripping her gun tightly before heading off into the taller grass with the team. Behind them on the road, Jake, Henry, and Graves watched them.

"Told you we'd find them eventually," Jake gloated. Henry groaned and Graves rolled his eyes, a human mannerism that Jake and Henry had just come to accept.

"I hear that!" said a voice cutting through their thoughts. Both scientists jumped as Gerry appeared with his team. The workers looked at the Velociraptor cautiously as Jake and Henry nodded at them before resuming their attention on the team below.

"So where're these Super-Intelligent Dinos?" asked Gerry surveying the landscape.

"They're there, five on the left three on the right," said Jake pointing in the different directions at dinosaurs moving amongst the grass.

"So why not attack them now?" asked Gerry curious as he lifted up his rifle and aimed it into the grass.

"We're too far away," explained Henry. "They're holding the others hostage and they're waiting for us to come to them before they make their move on us."

"I guess Muldoon was right, 'clever girls'," Gerry recalled shivering briefly. "So what do we do?"

"We leave," answered Jake as Henry nodded in approval. "If we keep up this game we'll loose. The trick is to get them to come where we want them. Now c'mon we're going back to Indigo. They want us they'll have to catch us there."

"You sure?" asked Gerry a bit concerned. Jake nodded as Henry pulled out his radio.

"Attention, it's going to get dark soon so we're going to retire back to Indigo for now," said Henry into the radio.

"But they're nearby!" Stephanie protested. "We can get them here and now!"

"No," said Jake harshly. "We're leaving now, stay if you want but it'll be your own funeral."

With that he shut off the radio and motioned for the team to leave. Stephanie growled angrily before giving it up as the team headed back the way they had come while the dinos scattering in the direction of the four corners of the globe. They later gathered above the landing pad and watched the humans return to their flying machines, noting in particular Henry Wu and Jake Whitacre and watched in silence as the vehicles flew off in the direction of the third formally INGEN owned island. The dinosaurs conferred on their next plan of attack and agreed that they would bide their time until conditions became favorable and then they would attack. They had waited this long, they could afford to wait a little longer...but not much longer.


End file.
